Razorblade Kiss
by Hypnotic-Poise
Summary: There's a fine line between love and lust. A fine line between hate and trust. And a fine line between him and her. But what happens when someone crosses that line? All those emotions come breaking down in one big heap. High School AU, pairings inside.
1. I'll Have You

**Title: **Razorblade Kiss

**Author: **Hypnotic Poison/ HP...no not the sauce...

**Summary: **He was everywhere, determined to get her but she just drew him back, just like a razor she'd cut his lip open. Love hurt, and in both their cases, the love they shared was like a razorblade kiss, painful...but worth it.

**Rated M: **Violence, Sex, and drugs and language...the same reason we watched 300...minus the drugs, but if you haven't watched it...you must!

**Couples: **Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Gaara/Ino ( no one was left...and I like the couple, don't flame they're not out there) and I'm deciding on whether I should really make it Naruto/Sakura and Hinata/Kiba or just Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata...you vote over those two...please do or I'll pick.

**Author's Note: **okay this High School AU, i've read so many bad boy/ good girl Sasusaku stories so I decided I should give it a try with NejiTen. Btw this is based off a song...I like...by HIM...heh...the song practically describes...err yeah that...and I thought the title matched so I was like why not?

_ I taste death in every kiss we share  
Every sundown seems to be the last we have  
Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end  
I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto or...the song, wish I did but mehh...I'm alright.

* * *

_**BRIINGGG**_

Running could be heard from a distance muffled by the sounds of complains and chatting. She was late…again. She tugged her skirt lower. Who was the idiot that let Ino and Sakura alter the skirts and shirts? Oh right, Jiraiya…

"Shit!" She sprinted even faster. She wasn't on the track team for nothing. The different shapes and colors of people were fading from her sight. She finally reached the stairway, running up as fast as her legs took her. Nobody said it was easy living by yourself, and the late nights didn't help either.

She ran down the tiled hallways, where's room 201 again? Not how she wanted to start her senior year. To her luck she finally found the room, slamming the door open, everyone froze to look at her.

"Only 7 minutes late, that's a new record Tenten." Hana Inuzuka looked up at her, a stop watch in her hand the other propped under her chin, smiling proud of her new achievement.

"You brought a stop watch just for me?" She breathed out, batting her eyelashes.

"I found it under my car seat."

"You could've lied."

"I love you too much." Tenten chuckled hugging the spoken girl.

"Tenten!!" Lee ran across the classroom in the blink of an eye lifting her up, twirling her around unexpectedly. Fun being the center of attention isn't it? Not really, no.

"Lee…!" Her voice was shaky considering she was still twirling around in inhuman speed. Lee was the _top _of the track team…you do the math.

"Put me down before I puke all over your new haircut…" Lee stopped abruptly at the mention of his hair. What'd you know? He did get a new haircut. It was back to its old self. He looked 10 again, his hair all wavy and long unlike the long bowl he had. Thank goodness the 'Gai' phase is over.

"Thanks Lee." She sighed, adjusting her shirt she seated herself in between Hana and none other than Kankuro no Sabaku.

"Nice summer Tenten?" He asked, his voice sweet and kind, if only she wasn't so blind. Kankuro had taken a liking to the tomboy a year ago, and Tenten being Tenten, couldn't tell the difference between friendly and _friendly._

"Yeah! It was great! How was yours?" Her voice still raspy she gave him a goofy smile. He snorted, "Awesome." Before they could both reply, Gai Maito barged into the room. His morning fight with Kakashi must've really taken toll on him.

"Good morning Students! How was your youthful summer?!" Everyone just groaned in response, but there were the few in the class that did appreciate his little speeches. Specifically Lee.

Tenten smiled again, unaware of the cold gaze pointed her way. Neji Hyuuga, the perfect student glared at her from his seat behind her. Perfect as in he was capable of doing everything, from studying to partying; he was every girl's dream and what every guy wanted to be.

Maybe not every girl's dream. There were those who despised him for breaking so many hearts. The main one being Tenten. She could never bring herself to liking him. He was so cold and heartless.

He leaned in closer until his mouth was aligned with her ear which had two earrings pierced in them. One placed in her earlobe and the other on top of her ear shell. Yes she had one of those days.

"I'm glad you had a great summer Tenten." She cringed at the sound of his voice; his breath tickling her ear, a silent shiver ran down her spine. She turned her head around, their faces nothing but an inch apart.

If looks could kill, he'd be down limbo-ing in hell. He just smirked and backed away after a good 10 seconds. His gaze still lingered on her skin; it made her feel dirty even when he didn't do anything.

He was still staring, throughout the whole class until the damn bell rung. Tenten stepped out of the class last, finishing the last touches of her silly doddle of Gai. Yes, English class was fun. She got up shoving her books in her bag unaware of who was waiting outside the classroom, just for her. The second bell was almost going to ring, but she could care less. Being late was a second nature to her.

She stepped out of the classroom closing the door behind her, turning around she came face to face with the one and only walking ice-cube. He pushed her roughly against the door, his face buried under tiny spot underneath her ear.

She sucked in a breath, shocked he'd do something like that when there were still people walking around and a teacher behind the door!

"Cut the shit out Neji." She growled between clenched teeth. He just smirked and gave her a tender kiss underneath her jaw.

"I like the way you say my name." His voice was so dark and cold yet so warm and inviting. She shuddered when he ran a bandaged hand up her thigh. He always wore bandages to school, no one knew why and no one dared ask.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" she sucked in another breath.

"Everything." He kissed her neck, causing her stomach to turn into a sick twisted knot. And that was when she had enough. She pushed him away roughly almost causing him to trip over his own foot, her chest panting up and down and her eyes filled with nothing but anger and hate.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself." She whispered anger pouring out like venom before stalking away to Gym class with Zabuza Momochi. Now the only problem was, she had every class with Neji. Him being a friend of Lee and rival at the same time told him to send the message last year, since they the school always hands out the schedule a year before time.

_Stalker!! _Were the only thoughts going through Tenten's head right then. She barged into the girl's locker room, a few people turning around to see who it was. For some odd reason they've put grade 11 and 12 together for Gym, guess they ran out of room.

"Neji trouble?" Ino Yamanaka, also known as Queen B, though she didn't have the real bitchiness required, asked. _Does everyone know? _Tenten's mind boiled with unanswered questions. _What does he freaking want from me? _

Ino was the loud, flirtatious, a blonde girl that didn't like spending time on her studies, but more so gossiping. Though she does have a very soft sensitive side, people still don't like messing with her because, A, her brother Deidara is part of a street gang called Akatsuki, B, two of her best friends are Choji Akimichi and Sakura Haruno, who had both joined the school's most violent clubs, from wrestling to football, C, her boyfriend was Gaara, _the _Gaara of the Desert…you know the guy who had a fun little killing streak.

Tenten roughly opened her assigned locker ignoring the question, pulling out her once folded cloths and placing them on quickly. Though Tenten would never want to brag, she did have the skinniest body in all of high school. She had joined so many sport clubs and teams, what she ate really didn't matter. Also the weird thing is, she wasn't skinny enough to lose her assists.

"T-Tenten-chan, Neji-san doesn't mean it when he does those things." Tenten stopped tying her shoes with such haste, turning around to face the shy girl sitting on the bench beside her. Hinata Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga companies located all around Japan, was a shy girl that had the fullest body in all of high school.

Fullest as in, her bust and rump can be as round as hell, but she maintains a slim stomach and lovely legs. Only a few people have seen her without her large sweater, and they were happy with what they saw. Mainly Kiba and Naruto were. She had lost her stutter at the beginning of her sophomore year, though she's still shy and tends to stutter once in a while.

"Now that is something I can't believe Hina." Hinata's face looked down a bit, but she nodded in agreement none the less. "Come on; let's go before Zabuza-sensei kicks our asses, he might want us for tonight." Hinata chuckled and took Tenten's extended hand knowing what her sensei was capable of doing..

--

Neji waited outside with the rest of the students on the football field. He sat down on the lowest bleacher with Gaara and Lee frustrated _she _couldn't come faster. Nobody questioned why someone like Neji or even Gaara hung out with Lee, but in truth people didn't know what Lee was capable of doing. He was sweet and well spoken in school, but outside it was a different story.

"You talked to her didn't you?" Lee was also not as dumb as people took him for. All Neji did was nod back.

"Neji, I swear if you hurt her feelings-"

"I won't." Neji cut him off, a dangerous look bouncing around in his eye.

"What would make us believe you won't just use and abuse her until you've had enough." Gaara cut in, clearly curious.

"I can't make promises, but I'll admit…she's quite interesting…" Neji looked both of the men sitting beside him straight in the eye a wicked smirk playing his lips, "…and I'm dying to know her."

As if on cue, Tenten followed by Hinata stepped out. The shorts were supposed to be designed for exercising. But when you leave things like these in the hands of people like Sakura and Ino, it's a different story. The shorts went down a couple of inches underneath her round bosom, and the shirt was tight enough to show just how busty and skinny the girl was.

Hinata managed to hide the top with the sweater but the bottom was still bare to the naked eye. Tenten kept walking, turning her head fully, she shot the Hyuuga boy a scary look that had shivers running up and down his spine, he smirked back but only turned around when he saw his cousin's pleading look.

Tenten stood with Hinata by the other girls, being Hana, Ino, and Sakura. Sakura gave her a warm welcoming hug, asking her how her summer was only to be interrupted by a loud slam coming from down the bleachers.

"Get off you asses maggots!" Zabuza Momochi, another one of Kakashi's dear rivals barged in. "I'd love to ask you about your summers but I'd rather see you sweating like the little pigs you are!" So he's not the nicest teacher either. Haku, his soft-spoken adoptive son just sighed and began the run, being the only understanding person. Ten laps…oh joy.

Though Tenten would never admit, she did like her Sensei. She admired his skills in the sports and his love for weapons and running. She was the second to begin running, being the speed fanatic she was. The rest of the people began.

Lee was beside her in a mere second smiling as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"How bout a race?" He grinned.

"Till where?" She asked keeping her pace.

"Till we finish." She spun her head towards him completely shocked.

"A whole 9 minutes?! Lee I think the gel is sinking into your head."

"Scarred?" He smirked.

"Never." Lee smiled, showing the numbers with his fingers.

"Go!" They both dashed off, outrunning the rest of the people that were once behind them, that was until they felt a presence behind them. Ice-cube man came racing by in a breeze, outrunning both of them. A determined look came across Lee's face. He bent down hoping a bit. No…was he taking off his weights? Tenten stared intently at him still racing but clearly shocked.

"Lee…" The weights were off. Tenten sweat-dropped. Damn.

"Sorry." He flew off again, only a couple of meters behind Neji now. Tenten might not get first place…but third is good enough for her in this kind of situation. She began running even faster, now they were forming a small line, nothing but a meter in between each one of them, well two if you count Neji and Tenten.

Tenten kept running, she would never get close to Lee if they were even practicing, so what was pushing her so far? It was the determination to beat The Hyuuga prodigy. She ran even faster now toe to toe with Lee, who starred at her in surprise smiling, proud of her, but she wasn't, not yet. She stepped up her pace they had been running for 8 minutes so far and they were only one lap away from the finish.

She was now officially 5 centimeter away from the Hyuuga, his hair for some odd reason done in a high pony tail like Ino's with his bangs loose though, was rather…hot. Tenten blushed at her own thoughts, scowling at herself she ran even faster.

They were both so close to the end, though Neji was still ahead Tenten didn't realize or care…that was until he came to a complete halt only to be rammed over my the not-so-willing-to-stop Tenten. She got shoved into him, making his whole muscular form turn around.

They both landed on the hard ground with a big 'thud'. Tentens hands on either side of Neji's face. Both their faces slightly red and glittery from the run and nothing but a mere couple of inches apart from each other. Both their chests were panty up and down and they did nothing but stare at each other for what seemed like a life time.

They both stayed there, even after the whistle blew and everyone went to change, they both just lied there. Tenten finally sighed, reality hit her hard and fast and for some weird reason she didn't like it. She walked away, wobbling a bit making her way to Zabuza and Lee who waited for her, while he still laid there. Love stoned.

She finally came face to face with Lee and Zabuza, who were waiting for her patiently.

"You two coming to tonight's fight?" Zabuza asked his voice rough and hard. Lee looked at Tenten as if she had the answer.

"We'll…try…" She was still tired from the run…and Neji.

"It's Wednesday Zabuza, a school day; we can't be staying up till 2." Lee cut in, his full of determination, full out voice completely gone.

"If you do come tonight, I think I might be able to excuse you for your first two classes tomorrow." Zabuza confirmed trying to find a solution. Lee and Tenten both nodded starting to walk away.

"Don't forget to call Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Ino, and Naruto!" The gym teacher called out at their retreating forms. Tenten just scowled while Lee sulked. They hated what they did. Though isn't the real question, what _do _they do?

--

The bell indicating it was lunch time rung and the halls were filled with chatter and voices again. Tenten exited her classroom, History with Asuma with Kankuro and Hana on either side of her. Kankuro looked at her Longley while Hana felt a bit of jealousy.

The trio sat themselves down in an empty table still chatting away about some random topic. Shino Aburame sat down next to Kankuro. Known for his silentness and his interest in Biology and insects, no one really knew much about him.

Kiba Inuzuka, Hana's louder younger brother soon sat himself next to the silent man joining the table. Soon enough the table started getting even more filled, but what Tenten wasn't expect was the Hyuuga prodigy to sit right across from her.

His cold eye had her poking her meat loaf with her fork. He smirked, that wicked smirk that had her blood boiling…in an area…where she didn't want it to boil. The fork broke in her hand causing a small scare to appear on her palm. Everyone looked at her since the snap was loud enough, but plainly enough she stood up excusing herself.

"Bathroom…." She chuckled quickly stepping away, making her way through the door and down the narrow hallway unaware of who was following. She kept walking, the bathroom still a distance away until she was stopped by someone placing his arm firmly around her waist resting it on the locker next to her.

She turned around quickly to come face to face again with none other than, Neji, who would've guessed? She gave him a good stare.

"What the fuck do you want from me you freaking stalker?" She asked the question again, the idea not seemingly getting to his thick head. If she only knew…it wasn't the only thing that thick.

"I thought I already answered that." He replied, his face still cold and stoic.

"Neji-"

"Please..." She froze what now? Neji Hyuuga was pleading?

"I just want to get to know you…Tenten…" His face was still the same.

"I don't know why I just…I…I can't explain it…" he continued, Tenten smiled sadistically.

"You're so full of shit." She shoved him away laughing as if that was the funniest thing on Earth. He smiled at her retreating form, thinking about all the things he had in store for her. Yeah she was defiantly different. He smirked.

"I'll have you Tenten…trust me."

_I'll have you under me..._

* * *

Okay first chapter done. So what's this whole fighting, late night thing going on...and what's up with Neji's hands...O.o? Chapter two will be up...in a couple of days? Or when I get one of my creative mood swings. So please people Read and Review...pweez...and tell me if you have suggestions or requests or anything...exams are over and I'm free as a butterfly stuck in a cocoon. Heh...ops...well anyways its 3 a.m. Night!

Next Chapter, - Ride with Me...


	2. Ride With Me

Author's Note: Hii! Okay so here's chapter 2, don't tell me I didn't worn you, I reveal my pervy side in this chappie so beware. If your not a pervert...well...I'll turn you into one. You get used to it after a while. Also I'm really...overflowing with joy since I got reviews...yea sue me this is my second fic so I just had to thank you guys...-

**Matahari****: **Lol, glad you think Neji's hawt in a weird way. Just thought it'd be a good chance to play with his personality XD.

**AngeChen****:** YaY! I'm real happy you like it! And don't worry Sasuke's playing a big part…he gets a little something _something_ at one point of the story…somehow I got this all planned out.

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei****:** Dirty smexy stuff is my specialty, heh glad you like it!

**Ayatsuri Sakkaku****:** hehe, all in due time mon ami XD.

**weaponmistressbunny****:** Ya I enjoyed forming the chemistry since you don't see a lot of "I don't love you" NejiTen fics, and the night thing they do…will be a mystery…which will eventually be solved but whteva…

**MichiNeiko****:** I'm really happi you love it!! No like really!! XD, part of the reason I did update soon.

**Eiden****:** I'm really glad you noticed the chemistry thing since what you thought is what I'm going for. Also really happy you like it and the way I write…hehe…sank youh XD!

-

I taste Death in every kiss we share

and every sundown seems to be the last we have

your breath on my skin has the scent of our end

and I'm drunk on your tears baby, can't you see its hurtin?

Disclaimer: I...do...not...own...Naruto...or any of the characters...kay? Or the song...damn.

* * *

Ride With Me

"**Hold up! Hell naw! Like Britney Spears I wear no draws**

**In the-"**

_SLAM!_

"Who the fuck set up that alarm?!"

Tenten's hand slammed once more on the desk in search for evidence. To her sheer happiness she found a small piece of paper. Her head quickly shot up from the bed bringing the paper oddly close to her face, her eyes wide inspecting it as if she had never seen writing before.

"Damn you Hana…" Tenten's face fell onto the pillow once again trying to gain her energy back. She might be excused for the first two hours of school but that's the thing. First period is already half way through.

She groggily rolled off the bed slamming her head on the desk in the process of falling off the mattress.

"Holy shiiit…!" She rubbed the sore spot on her head trying to rub away the pain.

"Who put that there?!" Maybe she got brain damage.

"Oh right…" she kept rolling on the floor to the bathroom; the cold floor seemingly didn't affect her as she continued her quest to the bathroom. You could say Tenten was not a morning person.

She finally reached the door, getting up to her feet she turned the shower on. She stripped of her cloths quickly inspecting last night's injuries. She looked at her bruised knuckles and scarred hands. Who said makeup wasn't useful? She looked down at her feet, covered in scares and bruises as well, but she managed to cover the big injuries on her feet with the boots she wore to school. One good thing about the school uniform is having two of _them_ alter the uniform, thank you Ino and Sakura.

She stepped into the shower allowing the cold water to wash away all sins and blood. The cold water helped keep her awake and keep her muscles stiff and ready, advice from Zabuza.

She stepped out of the shower; wrapping a small towel wrapped around her petite form she opened the small cabinet above the vanity mirror. Different first aid kits and make-up bags were stored inside. She took two bandages quickly wrapping both up to both her ankles, and took an even bigger one wrapping it around her slim stomach, thanks to the huge cut she got yesterday. She managed to cover up the bruises and scares on her hands with makeup, including the small scar on her head…thanks to the desk.

She quickly got out, putting on her uniform and grabbing her bag back, she made herself some good ol'black coffee to keep her awake throughout the day. She got out of her apartment locking the door, only to move a couple of steps to the right, where a dear friend's apartment door lied.

She lifted her hand getting ready to give it a good couple of slams only to be stopped when the door suddenly opened. Lee stood there smiling at the person standing in front of him ready to go as always.

"I felt your presence." He confirmed.

"It must be the eyebrows." She nodded placing a delicate finger on her chin.

"Yes, they heard rolling on the floor, and I being the genius I am figured it must be the morning person doing her usual morning exercises." He smiled again adjusting his book bag.

"Let's go were late enough." They both made their way down the set of stairs; both enjoying each other's comfortable silence. She reached out touching his arm that was from today bandaged all the way up from his fingers to the inside his sleeve.

"How bad is the burn?" Her voice was filled with concern and worry. Lee was like a brother to her. They practically grew up together, from Orphanage to apartment. Since nobody chose to adopt both of them, since Lee wasn't the most adorable child and Tenten tended to fend people off they both stayed together.

"I've suffered worse."

"You know maybe if I came in a bit early I-"

"It's not your fault Tenten." He interrupted his voice hard and serious. He casually wrapped the bandaged arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"We didn't know he had a lighter with him…" He reassured. She nodded back solemnly. What they did wasn't a walk in the park, but all of them had their reasons.

--

He sat in the chemistry class, a weird feeling forming in pit of his gut when he didn't see her first period. _Where is she?!_ His thoughts were interrupted when there was a light knock on the door. The door opened revealing the two missing people.

Tenten walked up to the Chemistry teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, handing her a small piece of paper. Their sensei read it over and nodded in understanding pointing to the only two empty seats in the classroom.

One being next to Neji Hyuuga, and the other next to Sasuke Uchiha. How the hell did he get in this class? Damn smart people. She didn't even cast him a look, she just sat herself next to the other heartbreak kid, considering Lee wouldn't get along to well with Sasuke, and since the desks were long and covered, god knows what Neji had planned for her.

She sat herself down not realizing Neji was exactly a seat behind her. Neji leaned in a bit farther until her ear was close enough to her.

"Why were missing in the morning?" He asked his voice still cold and hard.

"What's it to you?" She replied with the same cold voice not bothering with turning her head.

"You had me worried." She stopped jotting down notes, trying to calm herself down, not wanting to break the pencil as she did with the fork. He leaned in even closer this time. Why did the desks have to be so close?

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." He dropped a delicate kiss on her ear shell causing her to visibly shiver. To his sheer luck the teacher had her back to the students. Tenten would've turned around and reacted properly if Sasuke hadn't passed her a note.

_Thanks for covering up for me last night.- _She was glad one cold hearted bastard had big enough balls to reply like a man.

_No problem Uchiha.-_ She passed the note back.

_Call me Sasuke, and I heard what happened to Lee, how bad is it?- _He passed the note back, resuming to jotting down the class notes like the good little boy he was.

_He'll survive; you saw the bandage on his arm…- _She passed back the note and resumed her day dreaming session.

_Yeah I did…but what about that cut you got, I managed to come in late yesterday and saw the other dude cutting you.- _

_I'm fine, just some ice and ointment and I'll be ready to go.-_

_Tough girl, I like that…- _He passed the note back slightly smirking.

_Easy Sasuke.- _She gave him a stern look passing back the note.

Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha also part of Akatsuki, was the school's number 1 heartthrob that had every girl fawning at his greatness, but even the great Uchiha had great unholy confessions.

The bell rung indicating the class was over and the class she feared the most was next. Sex Ed with…Anko Mitarashi.

She walked out of the classroom fast, on exiting she ran into none other than the puppet boy.

"Hey Tenten, where were you this morning?"

"Overslept." She smiled at him, he nodded in understanding.

"Well that's reassuring, but anyways Tenten I wanted to ask you something…" He smiled at her again, charming and pure.

"Go ahead." She smiled back.

"Wondering if you want to be my date for Kiba's party tomorrow?" Her eyes slightly widened but she grinned none the less.

"Sure, why not?" He chuckled at her reply. She began jogging lightly down the hall not wanting to be late for such an important class.

"Pick me up at 9!" She waved off.

--

The class was quiet, waiting patiently, worried for their on healths. There'd always be someone quietly whimpering in the corner of the room. Tenten was on the edge of her chair, slightly worried while Neji behind her leaned back farther his eyes focused on the door.

_SLAM_

"Hello class!" It wasn't much of a surprise when they found out her and Kakashi were a couple. She walked in front of the classroom grinning like a madwoman. There were whimpers and quiet hello's around the classroom.

They mixed grade 11 and 12 for this class too and what's even worse is…they mixed the boys and girls. Damn you Jiraiya! About 5 percent of the class was rather okay with the situation.

"Have a nice summer?" Everyone nodded quickly except for the pervs, the flirts, the heartthrobs, the physco and the tomboy. In other words Naruto and Kiba, Sasuke and Neji, Gaara, and Tenten. Sometimes…it's just not good to be brave.

"So who wants to volunteer today? I have a whole list of things you guys can do." She laughed and the whole class swallowed their fear. She looked at Tenten who had a hand propped under her chin, staring at the ceiling and Neji who had his arms crossed defiantly. Idiots.

"How about Neji…and Tenten!" Tenten's heart nearly stopped. She slammed her head on the desk. Forgetting about this morning's injury she groaned in pain. They both got up, Tenten rubbing her forehead along the way while Neji wore a blank mask. No comment from him I guess.

Anko stuck an opened book in their faces and Tenten's face held a look of horror as Neji slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Wow…" Neji breathed.

"Anko-sensei you can't be serious…" Tenten rambled.

"But I am…" Anko pointed towards the table in the middle of the classroom.

"Come on isn't-"

"Would you really prefer 69?" Tenten looked away, shaking her head. Why did this class have to affect her GPA? Why did she have the habit of day dreaming? Why did it have to be him? Damn this school's system.

"We'll be learning about positions today!" Anko announced to the rest of the class. Hinata in the corner of the room slammed her head on the desk, Naruto smiled to himself, Ino sighed and shook her head, Kankuro was jealous, Sasuke knew too much about this class, Sakura 

looked outside the window at the pretty birds and Gaara just sat there. They all knew too much!

"Since we don't have enough books for the whole class we'll have these two students here demonstrate some."

"I can't believe she's making me do this." Tenten whispered to herself seating herself on the table, Neji shook his head following her movements. _I'd really like to do this is the comfort of my own room, or kitchen or bathroom, or garden or pool or GODDAMMITE ALONE! _Neji thought awkwardly.

Tenten lied down on the table while Neji stood up in front of her grabbing her legs delicately wrapping both around his waist. Both of them blushing and looking away unaware of those who were taking pictures. Anko was either concentrating really hard on _teaching_ or just plain dumb. Probably _Teaching._

"The Arch…" Anko, damn your Icha Icha paradise book.

Anko showed them both another page and once again Tenten whimpered as Neji tilted his head. Tenten bent down on all four's her back to Neji now, as Neji got on the table his hands on Tenten's waist as he bent down on his knees. Kiba smirked and Hana chuckled. Oh my.

"Doggy style…"

"Anko-sensei I hope you do know how humiliating this is." Tenten whispered to her teacher.

"You'll thank me one day for stopping your divorce." She whispered back and showed Tenten the book again. Tenten collapsed on the table both exhausted and awaiting Neji who took a deep breath lying down behind her. He got closer placing a firm hand on her waist.

"Spooning…"

Sakura and Ino silently chuckled at the pictures on Ino's cell, well they were having the time of their lives, weren't they? Anko showed the last position. Tenten's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and Neji's left brow twitched. He sighed backing away and opening his legs wide 

enough for Tenten to fit in. She mentally slapped herself as she sat in-between his legs placing her own slightly around his waist above his legs and behind him, her arms arched behind her while Neji's hands stayed on her waist.

He leaned in a bit closer to her ear since they weren't that far away.

"To be completely honest, I quite like this position." His voice was so silky it made her feel like she was slipping. Pervert. Her hands clenched even in their position when his right hand went under her shirt, where they both presumed the class couldn't see.

"Neji…" She shivered when his cold fingers came in contact with her stomach. His fingers went a bit higher his face became hardened when he felt the rough material of bandages. He gave her a stern look as if asking.

"And the Recliner…" The bell finally rung to Tenten's pleasure. Joy, lunchtime. She quickly scrambled off of him walking across the room and quickly grabbing her bag and walking out.

She walked down the halls and unexpectedly felt someone grab her hand. Neji was there, he lead her into the janitor's closet, opening the door quickly he pulled her inside with him roughly. He pushed her against the closed door , locking it.

The small light above her head illuminated her face which held pure confusion. His face held pure seriousness. The room was small not a lot of place to move but he worked his way around that. He placed a bandaged hand underneath her shirt again, lifting it all the way up in the process this time.

She gasped when his hand rested underneath her round chest feeling the bandage more than he should.

"Explain." He was stern and serious and had a hint of worry in it.

"What the fu-"

"Tenten." His eyes were pleading for her but she just sighed.

"It's nothing…" She tried.

"Who did this to you?" She looked at him shocked, was Neji finally losing his cool, for someone like her?

"No one, I just had a little accident with Zabuza yesterday when I was helping him set up something." He looked at her sternly, inspecting her with his cold pearly eyes, before finally sighing and relaxing enjoying the feel of some of the bare skin he had access too.

"Do you do this to every girl you play with?" She asked, as his hand went even higher, rubbing and caressing, easing the pain from the scar. His other hand went lower resting underneath the area were her panties laid, lifting the skirt slightly up.

"With all the other girls…it's simply the process of push and pull…but with you…" He lightly squeezed one of her mounds as is other hand began lightly rubbing her aching core through the material of her cotton panties.

"…it's different…" He slid a finger underneath the material thrusting a finger deep within her wet folds devouring her in a hungry, lustful kiss. She didn't know what she was doing, but for once in her life, she wanted to do something and not care about the consequences.

Nothing went through her head as she kept rocking slightly against his finger. They were devouring each other, their tongues visible, playing around with each other. He entered another finger into her, not feeling enough of her. Their mouths moving in different motions.

_What am I doing? _She quickly shoved him away, pushing his broad shoulders the other way, and quickly unlocking the door and getting out. She adjusted her shirt and skirt not believing what she had just done, but he still stood in the tiny damp room. Catching his breath since she stole it.

He leaned against the shelf staring at the ceiling. So close, yet so far, but no…he didn't take her for just a mindless little fuck, no. She was much more. He licked his fingers clean of the juices he made her spill savoring the taste.

"Sweet…"

So very…bitter…sweet.

--

The bell indicating school was over wrung and to Tenten's sheer happiness, she had a track meeting. She went to her locker getting her stuff and waiting for Lee to approach. It wasn't long till the young man slammed his body against the lockers next to her announcing his presence.

"Ready to go Ten?" He asked smugly, raising his thick eyebrows up and down.

"Lee…why are you giving me that _look_…?" Her face held pure horror, is it really possible to move those brows up and down?

"Oh what? No reason…just remembering our youthful class…and why you didn't show up for lunch…and why Neji didn't either…" He looked away acting as if it really wasn't obvious.

"That's all…" He said, grinning. She smacked him on the head; the gel has finally made its way through his skull.

"I was just kidding!" He whimpered rubbing the sore spot on his head. Her eyes formed small slits and her lips turned in a thin line. Soon enough they turned around making their way to the track field for their usual track meetings.

On arriving they saw something that caused both their guts to churn. Neji was sitting there on the second bleacher his arms resting on the bleacher above. There were a few people there waiting for the coaches to come. Neji looked at Tenten, a look that had her feeling numb and cold. She turned her head away still ashamed of what she had done.

She took a seat on the first bleacher as Lee went up to Gai who just arrived to ask him something. Neji got up moving to his left and sat down next to her. She looked away again trying to ignore his presence.

He placed a hand lightly on her bare thigh, leaning in closer.

"Tenten I'm-"

"Don't touch me." Her voice was sharp and raspy. She turned to face him, putting both her legs on either side of the bench.

"What happened today…was a mistake." She eyed him cautiously but all he did was stare back. Mistake? He followed her movements and leaned in even closer putting his hands behind her. Maybe sex Ed does help.

"Trust me when I say this Tenten…" He got closer if possible resting his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Nothing I do with you…is a mistake." He moved his head back looking deeply into her eyes. He softly kissed her lush lips.

"You might hate me Tenten…" He placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing and messaging all the while.

"But you love what I do to you…" She sucked in a breath, her brows furrowed down and her hands clenched, unknown to him. She moved forward bring her mouth close to his ear, her breath tickling the shell making his muscles tense up.

"Fuck… you..." She got up abruptly walking towards Zabuza who had just arrived. He felt himself falling. How could he care so much? Why did he try so hard? Why was he so damn attracted?

Nothing much happened for the rest of the meeting, just a couple of announcements here and there, but all the way he stared at her, watching her.

The meeting ended and resulted with Lee going with Idate Moreno to his place and Tenten going her own way. She was on the sidewalk, really close to the school contemplating about how many hours it would take her to get home. That was until she heard a motor nearby.

She turned her to the side and her heart nearly stopped at the sight. Though she'd never admit Neji…looked damn sexy riding a black motor bike, a black leather jacket stretched across his broad shoulders and dark glasses masking his pale eyes and gloves covering his fingers. He smiled at her, a charming smile that had her knees trembling.

"I know you live far away."

"Your point?" He tilted his head to the side, mocking smile now playing on his lips.

"C'mon Tenten…No funny shit I promise…" He patted the seat behind him. Did he realize he wasn't even wearing a helmet?

"Ride with me…" She looked at her watch, huffing in frustration. She looked him dead straight in the eye, before slowly getting on…screw the helmet she had things to do and places to be at, she has been in scarier situations.

She hoped on behind him loosely putting her arms around his waist.

"I suggest you hold on babe…" She didn't have enough time to reply due to the motor bike taking off in inhuman speed. She quickly grabbed his uniform shirt hoping to live through this. Damn him. She stuck her face forward, now side to side with Neji's she didn't realize how close their groins were now.

Didn't she know she was wearing a skirt? Neji felt himself harden against the material of his pants. He bowed his head down taking in a deep breath, trying to control himself. She subconsciously tightened her grip bringing her even closer than she should be.

The apartment building wasn't far away and he didn't know if he should be happy or sad. His member begged to differ. He could see it not far away, the sunrise shinning against their fast moving forms. He turned his head slightly to the side, his glasses sliding down his down his nose.

Her face nothing but an inch apart from his and she felt compelled to get closer. Her wish was granted when he leaned in closer engulfing her in a sweet wet kiss. Their tongues mingled as he kept driving. Who knew Neji was a multi task handling dare devil.

He had to end the wet moment turning back stopping the bike abruptly when the apartment building was next to them. She quickly got up, wanting to avoid him, taking a couple steps but only to be stopped when Neji snatched her arm back making her accidently fall down onto his left lap.

She gasped at the feel his legs and something else, "Neji…you said no-…"

"Don't worry…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, sticking his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent that he couldn't get enough off. She felt herself tighten, her womb clenching at the attention.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were going to Kiba's party tomorrow." She nodded back slightly struggling against his grip. She had to leave…it was getting late…and very hard.

"Good." He let go of her allowing her to walk freely now, he drove off in the blink of an eye, and she finally felt her world go back to normal. She adjusted her messenger bag, running into the building and up the stairs finally reaching her door she slammed it open and closed it again sliding against it so fast Lee would've been shocked.

She shoved her face into the palm of her hand sliding it down. "What's wrong with me?" She asked the question to herself. She let him touch her, kiss, and nearly fuck her…she was losing.

"Fuck no."

--

Neji kept driving, proud of his new achievement but the happiness slowly faded away when he took at look at his watch.

"Shit…" It was that time of the day. He entered the platinum gates, going around the curve he stopped his vehicle, quietly turning off the motor when he arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

He went up the stairs opening the building. Even in such a big house he could hear the small yells and screams coming from someone he held dear to his frozen heart. He went up another flight of stairs the screams becoming clearer. His face got scrunched up hating the sound he quietly entered his room, to wait.

The yelps and hits finally stopped and he got up after hearing a door get unlocked and opened and a couple of footsteps. He once again exited his room going down the narrow hallway he stopped at the open door quietly moving in and closing it behind him.

He looked back, his eyes saddening at the sight. A beating up Hinata lied curled up in the corner of the room. Her school uniform slightly scrunched up and bloody. Silent tears rolling down her eyes. He sat down beside her against the wall, looking at her rocking form.

He wrapped an arm around her head; bringing her closer to him, allowing her head to lie against his hard chest. He wrapped both his arms around her shoulder rocking with her. He lifted his head up taking a deep breath.

"One day Hinata…" He hugged tighter trying to calm her raging nerves.

"I'll stop him…" His blood boiled at the sight of her like this. She was what he considered his only family. She and Hanabi…were his first and only priority. Though Hiashi didn't play with him was only because he was too big and brawn, and though he knew Hinata could hold her own…if only he knew…just how much she could hold but no. She was too kind…too sensitive…too caring…too loving…to hurt her own father…but he didn't know…what Hinata was capable of…not a single clue.

"I promise."

* * *

Heh...what a...nice...chapter...heh...gotta love love-triangles...well guys I need your idea's for other pairings...i'm startin to consider Saku-Lee...so tell me what pairings you want and I'll see to it. Also I need some good ideas for the next chapter, I know it's going to be a party but what do you want in it...? Help me out...or leave it to my pervy brain...!

Thank you! _Read and _**Review!! **...its 2 a.m and once again i cant find the time in the morning so yeah...goo nai.


	3. Compulsion

A/N: Hey there...haha...yeah I know I didn't update for a while, it's just cause I've been really busy lately and well to make up for it I made you guys a nice big juicy chapter...that isn't very...well...pervy sadly...but bare with. Alright I wanna thank everyone who reviewd and liked the story...or even put it on thier alerts list...hehe. I wanna thank **AngenChen, Princess of Storms, Classic Tragedy, pettook, Mistress of DarkShadow, Scarletstar20 **( Thanks for the advise, really it did help! ), **sexyinumama! **umm...yeah Ima start sending personal messages instead this is quiet tiring really...

_ I taste death in every kiss we share  
Every sundown seems to be the last we have  
Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end  
I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting _

Disclaimer: I own nothing! but my laptop...and a couple more things...

* * *

Compulsion

His dead pale eyes blinked open to sunlight peering in through the open window. He raised his head slowly feeling an unbearable pain shooting through his arm. He looked down at his arms, trying to find the cause of the pain.

"Shit…" The needle was still placed inside his vain. He had a hard time moving his other arm to remove it. His body stiff and sore from the tainted injection. He placed his left hand delicately over it, trying to avoid hurting his arm more than he already did. He quickly and swiftly plucked it out, groaning in pain from the increase of hurt; he shut his eyes closed, his jaw tight and sharp.

He took deep breaths, getting more and more frustrated by the minute had caused him to break the needle without even realizing with his own hand. He looked down at the palm of his hand where the needle now broken in half laid. A small scar thanks to the needle was now formed on his palm.

"Damn it…" He'd have to get a new one. He was still in his school uniform. Guess he feel a sleep from a dosage. He threw the broken pieces at the wall shattering them more than they already were. He sighed, resting head in the palms of his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

He raised his head taking a look at his watch then looking around his room. Plain and white. Nothing above the normal, just a desk with a computer placed on top, a small closet covered with two big mirrors and a bathroom and a small white coach against the wall.

He got up making his way to the bathroom, he entered turning on shower until the water was cold enough to keep him awake he finally stripped off his cloths piece by piece, stepping in. The freezing water stiffing his muscles, ran down back helping his new bruise. He placed his hands on wall letting the clean water get rid of some of the bad memories of yesterday.

School. Tenten. Her cut. Hinata. And her bruises. _They_ mistaken his life for paradise, _they_ just didn't know how wrong they were. _They, _everybody. He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his arm…looking at all the different bruises he'd made. He looked up at the mirror making a face.

"I look like shit." He wiped his eyes before opening the mirrors small cabinet and taking out a bandage wrapping it starting from the palm of his hand up to a little underneath his elbow where the bruise lied. He had to buy so many first aid kits…not just for him, but Hinata and Hanabi. He also used it to cover the permanent scar on his head. He'd never forgive Hiashi for it.

He got out of the bathroom tiredly, walking around the room, he found a new clean uniform on the coach. He snatched it quickly putting on the shirt, placing on his boxers and pants and grabbing the plain black bandanna matching the uniform to wrap around his head. He went up to his desk, snatching his papers which he had no problem working on what so ever, shoving them into his bag, quickly placing on his socks and shoes he exited his room.

He went down the halls and stairs, down another hallway until he landed on the kitchen. He steped inside taking a seat on one of the stools, glad Hiashi wasn't awake. He looked ahead of him; Hinata sat there solemnly drinking her coffee that probably had lot milk mixed with it. She needed to stay awake but the taste of real black coffee had her on the verge of puking.

"Morning Neji." She spoke up, smiling at him.

"Morning." He grabbed a water bottle from across the table, opening it up and taking a couple of sips. Soon enough young Hanabi came walking through the door way, her face held a look of fear as she walked up to the stool seating herself next to Hinata.

Hinata wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other around her head wiping the small tears away with her thumb. Neji's gut churned and he felt like pounding Hiashi into a concrete wall, but no. He had to wait; when he graduates he'll be able to take them both away…somehow.

"What'd he do this time?" Hinata whispered her voice soft and caring. Hanabi's hand shivered as it crawled down her own body, resting on the area where he should have not gone. Hanabi bit her lip as her eyes squinted, trying to restrain herself.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she clutched the little girl. This was the first time he went this far. She looked at Neji, not sure what to do. Neji held a look of pure hate and disgust. His chest going up and down and his hands clenched and unclenched on the table. He furiously got up move the stool, ready to give Hiashi a taste of his own medicine.

"Neji…!" He turned around when he heard Hinata's voice. Hinabi cradled in her arms began shaking her head in agitation.

"Don't do something stupid Neji…" Hanabi spoke up. She quickly wiped the tears away and got up trying her hardest not to break down again. "We have to…wait…" She clenched her shirt, pulling it down as another tear escaped, "He's got too many people watching his back…Neji…we have to wait for the right time…"

Hinata got up after Hanabi, swinging an arm around her shoulder, "She's right." Hinata agreed. Neji just huffed in anger, but soon calming down and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah…she is." He walked up to Hanabi getting down on one knee, he looked up at her. He gently grabbed her hand with both of his, rubbing it soothingly. "The next time he does something like that…you tell me…" She nodded. He got up cupping her cheek in his hand which was bandaged; he looked at her dead straight in the eyes causing her to shiver.

"…and I'll kill him." She stared back. Would he really? Kill for her? Bond so hard to break you'd go through killing to keep it that way. A heart so cold, the ones frozen in inside stayed there forever. _Forever. _

_--_

He decided to drive to the school grounds with his two cousins, needing to be protective…no…wanting to be protective. Hinata sat down in passengers' seat while Hanabi sat in the back. Neji started the car, sighing and looking around. So much was going through his head, it hurt. Or maybe it was just the heroine.

Hinata would take a glimpse at Hanabi every once in a while throughout the drive, smiling sadly at the young freshman. Raping a 14 year old, monster. _My father's a monster. _She looked down sadly, gazing at her arms that were covered in makeup. One day…she'd have to fight not for _that, _but for her sister as well. _Yeah._

Hinata lightly grabbed Hanabi's hand from her seat as Neji kept driving lightly rubbing it with her thumb she mouthed a 'I'll be here for you'. Hanabi nodded back her bottom lip trembling as she tried to stay calm. It was a miracle she could still stand up, since daddy probably preformed this act last night. And damn it, she prayed the little girl wasn't pregnant.

--

She sat there solemnly, her face straight and blank as if she was deep in thought. She'd never bring herself to admit, but she was curious why Neji was late. Maybe not even curious, more like worried. She shook her head, riding her mind of the foolish thoughts. The cold hearted bastard was never late for any classes, and in his past 2 years nobody could remember one absent.

She could barely think properly after yesterday's event. How she just nearly fell into his alluring trap. A part of her wanted to fall into the trap love had set up for her. Love is a trap, and once you fall in only the person who got you in can get you out.

She snapped her head towards the door where it opened suddenly. Neji stood there, looking at the teacher with bored eyes. He kept biting his own teeth, his cheek stiffing and relaxing every second.

"Mr.Hyuuga care to explain why you're late?" Kurenai-sensei looked at him, removing her had from the board to give him a questioning look.

"I got held up…" His voice was a harsh whisper, able to bring a child to tears. Even when he didn't say anything worth the tears, you can almost feel the venom pouring out.

"Very well, since this is you first one so far I'll let it slip." He didn't bother looking at the teacher he just went straight to his seat not giving anyone eye contact, not even Tenten. _What's wrong with him…?_ Though a part of her wanted him to stop and stare, another part thought maybe him being pissed was for the better.

But something was wrong, Neji disrespecting a teacher, being late, and being as pissed as hell meaning he lost his cool, does _not_ happen every day. The odd thing was she didn't see Hinata or even Hanabi on the campus this morning. Where they having family problems? Hold on, why does she care? Scumbag deserves a taste of his medicine. But another part of her knew there was more to this and she was yearning to know.

She kept her eyes on her work, she didn't want problems today. First party of her senior year was today and also her first date in a while and she wanted to enjoy it by not having a _damn _sexy heartthrob molesting her.

--

The bell indicating school was over rung through the school's ground. Neji walked out of the school's doors with the rest of the student upon seeing both Hinata and Hanabi ready to go leaning on his white convertible. He smiled warmly at both of them, to his sheer luck no one else saw him.

He hoped in and they followed his movements. Neji knew he didn't talk to Tenten today; he just didn't want to make more problems, his mood was sure to get in the way of something. He sighed gripping the steering wheel.

"Is something wrong nii-san?" Hinata asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

He smiled, "No…nothing…" He put the key in the ignition turning back to look out for anything he might run over he shot Hanabi a loving smile, "Hanabi I know this is a bit farfetched but just for tonight think you could sleep over at a friend's house…?"

Hanabi looked up at him, "Why?" She asked awkwardly, fear building up in the pits of her stomach.

"Your father isn't safe to be around…and I might not be there to protect you…" He smiled sadly at her turning back in front to drive out of the school's campus, "It's not that I wouldn't be there for you Hanabi, but he has guards around the house…and I also have a party to attend to with Hinata..." He looked to the side mirror, making sure everything was alright, "…I don't mind missing out on the party but I also think it'd be better if you took a break from the house."

Hanabi looked up, sighing. She definitely didn't want to go through the same gruesome activity her and her father did the night before when he was drunk and it was late. If Neji couldn't save her back then, what makes her think he'll save her this time? She knew of his addiction, and knew how bad it was, but at the same time she couldn't blame him.

"Sure…" She smiled, and he grinned at her.

"Ok I'll drop you off at your friend's place whenever you want, just tell me." Hinata nodded with Neji.

--

Neji took his time adjusting his white button up shirt that was barely buttoned up. The only three buttons in the middle were buttoned but the rest wasn't. A loose black tie hung around his neck slightly going over the uncovered part of his body which was his belly at the moment. Black skinny jeans hugged his legs though it was baggy on top it finished the outfit, especially when it had two belts. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt bringing it up to his elbow and adjusted the bandages. He then adjusted the black bandana on top of his head before placing on his slick black converse, which were completely black going up to a lot above his ankle.

He walked out of his room, grabbing his phone along the way before going down the hallway and knocking on Hinata's bedroom door. He was about to knock one more time before the door abrubtly opened revealing a well dressed Hinata. He stood there for a second inspecting her to make sure she looked as beautiful as she could be.

The tight silky white turtle neck dress exposed her shoulders all the way to her neck and stopped mid thigh. A slightly wide black belt was wrapped around her slim stomach as she tried adjusting it and tugging down her dress. She kept taping the floor with her low white heels that had the laces going up her smooth legs. Her long navy hair was tied in a high pony tail but still had the bangs showing exposing her big round earring's. Pretty bracelets went all the way up from her tiny hands that were holding the small jacket that would hopefully cover her exposed shoulders.

He smiled at her, "Naruto will have to be blind not to notice you tonight." She smiled cheekily before giggling. It was true he was protective, but she's been through so much, he just wanted her to be happy. "Watch out for Kiba too." Hinata gasped, giggling a bit afterwards, before lightly punching his shoulder. He chuckled along lightly rubbing his shoulder. Light or not she could pack a punch.

"Ok let's go, Moegi already picked up Hanabi right?" He asked walking down the narrow hallway.

"Yeah…Maybe she'll feel better with her…" Hinata nodded walking down the staircase. They exited the house, his white convertible waiting right on the little drive way, were a fountain was located in the middle. They both got in; placing the key into the ignition they speed on.

Though the Inuzuka house wasn't far since all the big family and clans lived in the same area, but the aftermath of the party results in getting a ride. The Aburames, Yamanakas, Uchiha's, Akimichis, Naras all lived across from each other. It's just that the Hyuuga's and Inuzuka's mansions were the farthest apart.

The night was pitch black but down the secluded road you could see a rather large house with lights shining out the window, and you could hear music and little shouts from afar. Neji winced, he wasn't in the mood for parties today, but he knew Hinata would never admit she wanted to go. She's been going through a lot she deserves to have fun, and he knew both Naruto, Kiba, and even Shino were capable of doing that.

He entered the gates were a couple dozen of cars were parked randomly around the porch and little driveway. People sitting on the fountain in the middle of the driveway, some passed out already, and some just chatting or making out. Jesus, it's only 10 p.m. and people are already getting heated up.

He parked the car randomly with the rest of the cars, turning off the engine he got out placing the keys in his back pocket. As he walked ahead waiting for his cousin who followed behind. The music was so loud now it could probably pop your ear drum. He looked back at Hinata.

"Find me when you want to leave…" He spoke above the music. She nodded rubbing her ear. He entered the house, the smell of alcohol, drugs and sex filled his nostrils and he savored the scent that had shivers running down his spine. He looked around searching for someone he knew and could stand being with. He could barely see through the smoke and people and the lights didn't make it easy.

He spotted Hinata pushing through the crowd. He followed her with his eyes as she walked up to the stairs were the host of the party came walking down. Kiba engulfed her in a welcoming hug lifting her up slightly. He backed away to look at her, his eyes going up and down.

"You look sexy Hinata-chan." He shouted grinning when she lightly punched his chest. He laughed freely wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad you could make it!" Bet he was. The twisted love triangle of Hinata loves Naruto and Kiba loves Hinata. Kiba had always been her best friend ever since childhood when there was a huge dinner party. That's also were she meet Shino Aburame. The silent DJ, who was working his magic on a step, in the front of the room. A hand on one earphone stuck to his ear and the other changing the music to whatever he pleased.

Kiba lightly grabbed her hand leading her to the little area were people dancing leaned in next to her ear. "Dance with me Hina? Naruto aint here yet, so how bout I keep you company…?" She blushed furiously at the mention of Naruto. Even Kiba knew she liked him but all he could do was try, right? Who said best friends couldn't dance together. She looked up at him and smiled.

Shino finally decided to change the song, his hand pressing the button, and his head nodding, finding what it was looking.

**Fire!**

**I make it hotter... friction turns to fire  
You want and desire... I'm comin to get you girl**

Hinata, shy or not could dance, especially when she's accompanied by the host of the party who's always funny and outgoing. They found a small empty spot, Kiba being Kiba, placed his hands on Hinata's waist as she put one hand around his neck and the other on his chest.

**That's right, that's right, it's on tonight  
You're just my type, you're what I like  
I bring that heat, you heard me right  
Everywhere I go, go, LET'S GO!**

Neji finally found a spot to sit down. He sat himself down on a coach, Gaara sitting next to him and Ino next to him, his hand on her thigh as he kept whispering...things…into her ear. Gaara paused for a minute when he saw a special someone enter. He turned to face Neji for a second.

"Look who it is…with my brother…" He whispered to the prodigy, Neji's head shot towards the entrance were his eyes nearly dried up in an instance from how wide they were. She was there. Even through the crowds and smoke he could see her. It wasn't that crowded. She stood there one happy Kankuro holding her hand.

He couldn't believe what she was wearing. She had a sleeveless white shirt that showed her whole midriff on. The shirt had rips on either side, exposing even more skin, also exposing her belly button piercing, it also looked really loose since it was sliding down her left shoulder exposing her shoulder blade and collar bone. Black shorts that looked fancy went a good couple of inches above her knee really helped emphasize just how much a cute ass she had. The shorts had really thin, hard to see white stripes going down her theighs to help match the shirt that had a black stripes going around. She wore low black and white converses, and a few bracelets. And that's when he noticed she even had a small tattoo around her ankle.

**Somethin new it's another episode  
Music bumpin, sweat drippin on the danceflo'  
I like it when shorty get to backin it back  
When she do it like that, I don't know how to act**

He could feel a lump growing in his through but that was soon drowned by the jealousy he felt when she hauled Kankuro into the dance area were everyone else was. Tenten was known to be the best dancer, while Ino and Sakura were the dirty dancers Hinata was flexible belly dancer and well…let's just say Tenten had the whole package. His blood boiled when she began grinding against the other boy.

**Now work it  
Shorty grind it on me, that's perfect  
I'll pay to play if it's worth it  
My phone when you want me you can chirp it - if you work it**

He could barely talk it when she kept rocking against him, belly dancing as her hips moved when the right beat hit, soon her body looked like jelly when she moved it. Talented…she is. She kept mouthing the words and dancing with the said boy and he couldn't help being dazzled and jealous at the same time.

**Let me take these bricks and break 'em down  
If you want I can serve 'em by the pound  
Shorty know she's got what I wanna flip  
Baby girl tell me you can handle it**

Neji looked away, his eyes roaming the room. Two stair cases were located facing the entrance and two hallways were on either side of them. Coaches thrown around the area were people danced. His eyes went around the room to see if he could find someone he knew, and something that god attract his attention as well. He saw Choji Akimichi sipping on a bottle on Heineken sitting next to lazy-bum…I mean Shikamaru Nara who slouching on the coach his eyes staring at the ceiling, too bad there weren't any clouds there.

**Well if you want it let's go  
I got that FIRE!! So hot I burn it down  
Act like you already know  
I got that FIRE!! Cause I'm the flyest chick around  
You want it, it's fire, I got it, that fire  
So I'm might, ignite ya, it's fire, it's fire**

He glanced to the secluded area that lead down the hallway were to his surprise he found Sakura leaning against the stair case and a lightheaded Lee leaning in way to closely. He watched as Lee touched Sakura's lip with his bandaged hand before going in for the kill which resulted in a wet sloppy kiss, tongues visible and heads flailing about. He looked away, his eyes landing on the dance floor where he spotted his innocent cousin dirty dancing with both Naruto and Kiba. Naruto in front and Kiba in the back. Neji half hoped she was half drunk, but eh...as long as she doesn't get deflowered he's fine.

**I burn it down on stage, I make it hot  
'Til the fire marshall come shut down the spot  
I have the club jam packed everytime I rock  
These other niggaz ain't got the style I got  
I go back to the basics and break it all the way all the way down**

He even spotted Gaara and Ino on the dance floor grinding. He made a face before looking to the side where they had sat. His face turned blank as he went back to viewing. How the hell did they get there without him knowing? He shot his head back again to the right when he felt something bounce on the coach. Sasuke sat there looking at the other heartthrob, a silky navy button up shirt and tight skinny jeans placed on his magnificent body.

**You can hate it but face it B.I.G. and Tupac just ain't around  
Everywhere you go, there I go, I'm 50 Cent  
Ghetto star by the bar I get you bent  
You wanna party, you wanna freak be a freak  
You wanna freak we can freak tell me where we should we meet  
So you can**

Uchiha got closer looking at Hyuuga straight in the eye, White eye's features didn't change not until Crimson pointed a finger to where Tenten was rocking against puppet boy. Neji's face got scrunched up as he sniffed in dislike.

"If I were you Hyuuga I wouldn't let anyone touch my target." Neji glared at Sasuke as he just shrugged.

"It's not as easy as it sounds…" He sighed closing his eyes.

"Cause you like her!" Sasuke shouted again making sure only Neji could hear though. Neji turned around his eyes slightly wide and his face held a sad look.

"No…she's just so challenging…" Neji got up, "…guess you could say, I'm a fan of challenges." Neji smirked and Sasuke sighed as he walked to the dance floor.

"If only you knew Neji...if only…" Sasuke shook his head.

**Take these bricks and break 'em down  
If you want I can serve 'em by the pound  
Shorty know she's got what I wanna flip  
Baby girl tell me you can handle it**

He kept his eyes set on her. He'd have her one way or the other no matter how dangerous she might be no matter how much he'd get hurt in the end. He pushed through the crowd untill he landed on her. He felt so angry…so damn pissed watching her dance with another man. Usually he didn't have this problem…_What the fuck is wrong with me? _

**Now are you really ready  
I said, are you really ready  
I make the temperature rise, now don't be surprised  
I have the ice on, stuntin heavy  
I got a helluva flow, you should already know  
Sold over 30 million records already  
It's the third time around, you know how I get down  
I'm hands down, pound for pound, the best around**

As the song came to an end Kankuro leaned in a bit more obviously whispering something in her ear before giving it a light kiss and walking away. Neji had to resist the urge to put puppet boy in the gutter.

**Do it (3x) what u waiting for**

**Do it (3x) what u waiting for**

**Do it (3x) what u waiting for**

Neji slowly walked up to the girl who had her back faced to him. Funny thing is he noticed a small tattoo on her lower back aswell. Was that…'Panda'? His eyes widened in a musement as he kept walking. He gently placed his hands on her waist as she kept dancing. She just visibly giggled and leaned in a bit more to the unknown figure.

**Now Lemme hear you say**

**Big shit poppin, and lil shit stoppin**

**Big shit poppin, and lil shit stopping**

**Big shit poppin, and lil shit stoppin**

**Ball on these niggas being broke is not an option**

In all realities Tenten didn't care who she was dancing with, she just wanted to dance. She raised her hands wrapping them around his neck slightly without even looking back. Moving her hip with each right beat and popping whenever the time was right.

**Do it to the maximum, take it why you asking them?**

**Don****'****t listen to them suckas when they say you too irrational.**

**See I said I****'****m a king and them lames started laughing**

**Saying sucker now I want the king on the track**

**I composed several classics**

She kept swaying her hips as his hands worked their way up her stomach. There was on an inch between were her bra lied and the edge of the shirt. His hands finally rested on the small area underneath her mound, outlining the scare that was barely covered. It was really thin, not too deep but it'll last long. He saw her shiver when he felt the scare. She looked up.

**You know like top back, dope boys,**

**Bring em out, and what you know about that**

**Now they ask how I talk what you know about that**

**Dominated '06, now Im going right back**

**See me reign hell, lettem show me like that**

**Even Denzel****'****ll say damn, I ain't know it like that**

**Nigga yea, still bankhead you can tell**

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted as she froze in her place. Her arms still above her head as he leaned in a bit closer. For a second the music around stopped and everything froze. His right hand moved up from tummy to her face, gently outlining her bottom lip before closing the space between them.

**Ain****'****t nothing changed but the name on the mill**

**Still kicking doors with them thangs in the air**

**Open Benny Honda, see me slang in dem chair**

**I will slang cane, no such thang as a jail**

**Said you need a hundred squares they just came off the scale**

The kiss was first soft and gently but soon turned needy and lusty. He bit her bottom lip lightly pulling it a bit before their tongues continued their little tango. They continued swaying with the beat as her hand lowered itself finding the tie loosely wrapped around his neck.

**Do it like a ball playa, when you see me ballin**

**Stacks tall and ball playa from the stage to the air**

**Whether in Miami, Cincinnati or in Riverdale**

**Arizona, California, make it rain anywhere**

She roughly pulled the tie down deepening the kiss as her body moved with the beat and his hands worked their way up and down her sides and thighs. His left hand went higher outlining the healing scar. She whimpered lightly, his hands were so cold; they almost had her freezing in her spot if it was for the room filled with so many people.

**Pullin out that pussy nigga who you think u finna scare?**

**20 rounds of missles have you pissin in your underwear**

**I tote a pound, 40 cal, so you better tone it down**

**I suggest you adjust the bass, except for when it going down**

**A-town, west side club, you should catch me,**

**Right up at the top where Big Kuntry, Dro & Mac be**

She couldn't bring herself to think clearly, her own thoughts over flooded with lust and longing. She could think of herself of desperate…but…goddamn it she's a girl, a girl has her needs. The kiss wasn't stopping anytime soon as they nearly devoured each other. Since the area was quite crowded and the smoke made it slightly hard to see, they both had nothing to worry about.

**Jackers lying say they caught me slipping how could that be**

**I****'****m something like a stalker I be everywhere the strap be**

**The trap be, jumping with that 100 dollar slab**

**If I wanted nigga I could get 100 on the tab**

**Sell em all double down Nigga do the math**

**Think I won****'****t pull up in something With 200 on the dash**

She was supposedly meant to be on a date with Kankuro to the party, but that went flying out the window, didn't it? Kankuro was just a good guy friend to her, though he made her feel fluffy sometimes and just as of now…she was beginning to see him in a different light, but with Neji around will these things really work out?

**Do it like I wanna do, do that shit in front of you**

**Real nigga vision pimpin I aint seeing none of you**

**Do it for my nigga phil daughter and his momma too**

**Do it for my oldest sons and they Grand momma too**

**Do it for my daughters and my younger son, momma who**

**go buy what she want cuz she know it ain't a problem to.**

**You do something to them and its you I bring the Drama to**

**You do it for a day or so, we do it for a month or two**

**I do it for my partner call them show my niggas stuntin too**

**We doing with them choppers, aint no problem where you running to?**

Reality hit her once again hard and fast, _what am I doing? _Those words wouldn't stop going through her head, like the dumb song you heard on the radio. She backed away from the kiss giving his tie a good tug before letting go and walking away hurriedly through the crowd hoping he'd be dazed enough not to notice where she'd gone to. He was dazed looking at the ground wondering what just happened. Not so calm and collected all the time, huh? He quickly shot his head up and to her miss fortune he caught a glimpse of her two legendary buns heading down the hallway where Lee and Sakura used to be.

**We do it for the block…**

The song still didn't end, she owed him a dance. He pushed through the crowded area trying to work his way to the kitchen. The sounds of grunts and angry sighs were heard as he kept walking through the dancing people in a hurry. He sighed in relief when he finally got out of the crowd making his way down the dark hallway to where the small room with a light appeared.

He could hear talking and laughter from the located area, he slowed down nearing it turning around he stopped at the entrance inspecting the view. A happy not so sober but still awake and thinking Naruto lied on the table counter in the middle of the kitchen with a bear bottle in one hand as he starred up at the ceiling, while a bit more sober Kiba sat on one of the stools of the table a hand propped under his chin the other holding a bottle.

Hinata leaned on the sink counter with Tenten facing her, giving her back to Neji. He stiffened at the sight of her but turned his head to the other side none-the-less. Lee had both his hands placed on the table facing Sakura who was sitting on it chatting away and giggling. In the corner of the room Kankuro leaned against the fridge facing Gaara who silently listened to his girlfriend's silly remarks about the boss of the flower shop she works at.

Neji stepped in clearing his throat, everyone turned around to see who it was. Tenten froze her expression blank but her heartbeat capable of out-beating the music. Sakura got off the table stumbling a bit but soon helped by a very sober Lee. Mainly because he was a fan of sake and wine and had low alcohol tolerance, which means if he had tiny sips you wouldn't live long enough to see your children grow up.

"Hey Neji…" She lightly whispered before clasping her together and facing the rest of the people, "Okay, let's play spin the bottle!" She giggled when there were a few groans and applauds around the room.

"Ok guys… you know the rules…a kiss that lasts 1 minute…no matter who it is…" she giggled before sitting down right on the spot as the rest of the people moved from their comfortable spots. Kiba pushed Naruto off the table and finished his bottle handing it to Sakura. The space between people was wide enough so that you really don't know who it lands on.

Sakura pushed forwards, spinning the bottle with what seemed like a lot of effort. The bottle kept spinning as the people's eyes just followed it for some odd reason. It finally slowed down landing unexpectedly on Hinata…and Kiba.

"Ohh…" Ino chuckled at Hinata's worried, ready-to-faint face and Kiba's small blush.

"Go on…no turning back unless you wanna run around the town naked." Ino laughed again. Tenten smirked and Neji's brow twitched. Damn. He looked at Kiba and shook his head warning him not to push it.

Hinata swallowed her fear as Kiba moved closer awkwardly, once close enough he looked into her eyes as if asking for permission. She smiled and closed the space in between; it's just a game anyways…right? The two kept their lip lock unaware of the dangerous death glare coming from none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Sure he had a thing Sakura, but doesn't mean she was the one. Something boiled inside him as he watched; even if he was a bit tipsy he could see and think pretty damn clearly. He looked away and Neji sighed. The pair finally backed away from each other not knowing what just happened.

There were fits of giggles going through the room. The two who kept blushing going back to their spots, Naruto still having his eyes on Kiba which sadly went unnoticed. Sakura stopped giggling decided it was time to spin the bottle again and to her complete misfortune is landed on Ino…and….her.

Laughs and chuckles erupted through the room as both Ino and Sakura stared at each other blankly.

"You said it yourself Sakura…you know the rules…" Kiba laughed but stopped when Sakura shot her head towards him, a mocking smirk on her face and an evil glint in her eyes before turning around and facing Lee, giving him a quick wink which had him widen his eyes. She sighed and began crawling on all fours to where Ino sat across from her. The people around them looked perplex at how easy the girls were talking this. Sakura finally reached her target as Ino seemingly waited for her with a bored expression.

She leaned in smoothly, the kiss that was supposed to be clean and just for one minute turned into something else. As they two girls nearly fought for dominance, their tongues fighting the battle taking small glances at the boys sitting around them. Lee's eye were opened nice and wide while Gaara just sat there staring as if the girl he had his eyes on were his prey.

They finally pulled away still close to each other they both let out a little giggle glancing at the two boys. Sakura moved away taking a new seat next to Lee, "How'd you like that Lee?" She whispered, smirking at his expression before turning her head around the other way.

Soon enough Naruto leaned in grabbed the bottle in the middle and gave it a good spin. It spun for a good couple of seconds before landing on none other than Tenten…and…

"…Kankuro?" Naruto slowly spoke, his lips curving up as he looked at the two people. Both Gaara and Lee looked towards Neji, as if to make sure he's alright. Neji just sat there one leg folded and the other on top of it, his jaw obviously clenched and unclenching his eyes half lidded not even bothering to look at Tenten.

Tenten glanced at Neji through the corner of her eye, deciding it was for the best if she got farther from him. She smiled silently before working her way quickly across the room, swiftly catching the other boy's lips in a swift motion. The kiss seemed so soft and gentle, not lustful and needy and it had Neji's brain ticking and heart throbbing.

He didn't need to look twice, one look hurt enough for some odd reason. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, he wasn't supposed to care, and he wasn't supposed to feel this compelled towards her. He let out a raged breath before hurriedly getting up and walking outside the kitchen door.

Tenten pushed on looking at Neji walk away from the corner of her eyes when Kankuro tried seeing what the noise was about. Both Gaara and Lee looked at each other about to get up but were stopped when both Ino and Sakura held them down.

"He needs some alone time…" Ino whispered to Gaara who didn't know whose side to be on. His brother's or his best friend's. Lee knew he couldn't do anything, the two who were in the middle of this were both so very close to them, and he couldn't risk losing one of them. Tenten finally backed away from face-paint man, shooting him a quick smile before getting up and following Neji's movements.

As she walked through the crowds of people again she tried to think, _if I was a sexy heartthrob prodigy, where would I go when I'm pissed? _The smoke and the couple dozen of people had her head flooded but that's when it hit her. No smoke, no people, quiet. He's outside.

She made her way to the door, nearly jumping out into the open fresh air. She looked on ahead, the night dark, since it was probably 12 already, but she could see a figure sitting on the fountain a bit far away. She could still feel the vibration of the music as she walked towards the sitting figure. The vibe of the music matching her heart beat.

She walked past the cars randomly parked around her; the prodigy sitting on the fountain seemingly didn't notice her or just didn't care. She stood in front of him, as he still ignored her presence his face down and his arms folded over his knees.

"Does that make it clear enough, Hyuuga?" Her voice, cold, had his heart rate increase. He looked up at her. His cold eyes stung her and she had to resist the urge to runaway. He smirked, that cocky smirk that had her fists itching.

"You know…whether you'd like to admit or not…he'll never make you feel the way I make you feel…" He got up, taking steps towards the still figure. She glared back at him even when his glare could send anyone six feet under. He lightly touched her cheek his hand trailing down her jaw bone the side of her neck…but her face stayed the same, her nostril's flared, as his cool hands kept touching her.

"…make you feel so special…fuzzy and tight inside…so damn allured…attracked…" He laughed lightly as his hands stayed on the tiny spot to the side of her neck his eyes not looking her straight in the eyes anymore as he smiled a little.

"…Though he might be nice and sweet…but...in the end…" He pulled his hands away abruptly and his smile faded as he looked back up at her eyes. A gaze so cold…so vile…it made you feel dirty.

"I'll be the one you Tenten…cause deep down inside…" He inched his face closer to her until their noses were inches apart, but their little staring contest didn't waver.

"…you want me…as much as I want you." He backed up giving her one last look before walking away. Tenten sighed angrily, she knew what he said was true. It wasn't attraction. It wasn't obsession. It wasn't love. Though it might have something to do with lust...

...It was mainly…compulsion.

* * *

It's ffooouurrr aaa.mmm...and...i...am...sleepy!! Now guys, it's okay to give requests...to be completely honest I love them...so when I ask you if you have an idea for a chapter...or a paring...or even another story...I don't mind...I like sharing ideas...so yea...btw I know this chapter had a lot of KibaHina but don't jump do conclusions...as much as I like that pairing. Also the reason I put in LeeSaku is well because...someone asked...so feel free to vote if you'd like :)

**READ...and REVIIEEWW-HAAAA-HAAA-HAAAAAAAAA-yeaaaahh...please...**excuse my voice solo. Night darlings.


	4. Taste of Heaven

A/N - Wanna make one thing clear...this chapter...is utterly pervy...for those who can't handle a little lime...hehe, that's so straight forward...well I didn't rate the story M for no reason...pfft. I even felt a bit awkward writing that but...bah! I wrote it anyways.

_-I taste death in every kiss we share  
-Every sundown seems to be the last we have  
-Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end  
-I'm drunk on your tears, Baby, can't you see it's hurting _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pervy ideas...!

* * *

Taste of Heaven

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"…ugh…" A loud groan could was heard from underneath the white bed sheets, as the figure underneath kept rolling about.

_Tap_

"…wha…?" The figure hiding underneath the cover raised his head, exposing his face. Neji looked blankly at Hinata, as she stood next to his bed clad in work-out cloths. Hinata just sighed.

"Come on Neji-san, today's your first day at my gym remember?" Hinata whispered, knowing a sleepy Neji, is a grumpy Neji. He just groaned raising his hand to wipe the sleep off his face.

"Err…yeah, just give me a second…I'll be down in…fifteen minutes or so…" She smiled brightly at his reply, walking out of the room gently closing the door. He looked up again, his stomach flat out on the bed as he rested his chin on the pillow, "Damn…" He got up making his way to the bathroom to wash up, slightly limping along the way.

There's no point in taking a bath, he's going to the gym…and his hair takes way too long to dry. "Sometimes, I wonder if I should cut my hair…" Neji gazed at the mirror holding up his long black silky hair which any girl would die for. He walked out of the bathroom clad in nothing but Hello Kitty boxers.

He kept roaming around his room like an idiot holding the tooth brush in his mouth, but abruptly stopping when he came across the mirrors on his drawer. He inspected himself turning around to get a good look of himself in nothing but boxers.

Yeah, he was buff alright. Not buff, buff more like model buff. He smirked the tooth brush still in his mouth as he casted the mirror a few poses. He flexed his raw muscles, letting out a low chuckle and nodding his head in glee.

--

Hinata sat on the kitchen stool reading the newspaper, sipping her black coffee which probably had milk drowned in it every once in a while. Neji walked in casually, a skin tight black tank top over his chest, and white and black stripped sweater, while black shorts with white stripes marred his legs.

Hinata looked up from the paper, smiling softly before gently grabbing another cup of coffee on the table and pushing it his direction. He grinned at her leaning it to grab it, his sweater's sleeve going up to reveal a white glove extending from his knuckles up to a bit above his elbow, he lifted a small gym bag in the other.

"Black?" He raised the cup up to his face to inspect it.

"Just how you like it." Hinata replied casually. She got up walking around the table towards the door snatching her bag on the table along the way. Long track pants and large track sweater covering her petite form. They were pretty baggy, hiding her true beauty. Neji scratched the sweatband on his forehead, walking on ahead, grabbing the car keys from the shelf.

--

Champions, The largest gym in Konoha and The Fire Country in general, Fanciest as well. The posh entrance, where a buff guard stood eyeing everyone who entered. They both walked in, the hallways were white, and this place would look like a hospital if it weren't for the thousands of pictures hung on the wall. There were doors around every corner, supposedly private rooms for those who reserved it, with their own private little gym. They kept walking up ahead he could see a huge glass window, showing all the people working out within, public gym. The place looked crowded, but way too big as well. There was also a pool somewhere. They entered a room were the words 'Office' where engraved on.

The female Hyuuga knocked the door a few times and entered after hearing an, 'Ok'. They both stepped in now facing a man with rather tanned skin dark lips and long brown hair, a little boy with slightly shorter gray hair sitting on the coach in front of him.

"Hinata!" The little boy shouted with happiness getting off the coach running towards the woman who kneeled down on the floor to embrace the little boy.

"Hey Ranmaru-kun!" Hinata giggled hugging the boy. The man got off the chair smiling pleasantly.

"Don't I get a greeting?" He asked raising his brows. Hinata giggled backing away from the little kid to give the older man a hug, "I haven't seen you all summer where have you been?" He asked curiously.

"Mist." She replied quietly, making a funny face at Ranmaru who giggled. Neji had an urge to be protective; she hugged him for Christ sake. But if she did he must be close to her, so maybe it was alright. The man nodded in understanding then turning towards Neji's direction who just stood there the bag slung over his shoulder his other hand in his pocket as he looked away.

"I see you brought someone with you."

"Oh yeah, Raiga this is my cousin Neji, Neji this Raiga." Neji nodded towards the other man, and Raiga did the same.

"So is he also part of…?" Raiga looked towards Hinata with caution. Hinata quickly shot her head towards the man quickly shaking her head.

"Oh…no." Neji made a weird face towards Hinata, what was she talking about? Part of what? Who exactly is this guy? Isn't he just the manager? "Yeah Raiga, Neji wants to get a membership here." Hinata quickly changed the topic hoping to get Neji's attention.

"Oh yeah sure thing, umm…by the way here are the keys…" Raiga handed her a key with a tag. Neji raised an eyebrow; he caught the number 142 on it.

"Yeah Neji-san, I have a private room, hope you don't mind if I leave you alone right?" She quickly asked walking towards the door, "…I'll let you guys talk about the membership, I'll probably be done with gym in a couple of hours, if you wanna go home feel free, I'll catch a ride with someone else…" She quickly spat out, his brow twitched. Ride with whom? Something fishy is going on.

Hinata quickly exited the room before Neji could reply, making her way down the hallway again turning around a couple of corners, to find _their_ usual room. She sighed, that was close, Neji could've blown her cover if Raiga was even more careless. It's funny, he's usually very careful. She found the room quickly putting in the lock an opening it up to reveal a couple of people already there.

Tenten, Lee, Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Sasuke, Haku, and Zabuza were already there. Lee holding onto the rail above his head, Sakura in front of him, encouraging him. While Ino was standing behind a large red punching bag holding it as Chouji rammed his fists into it. Sasuke was on the other side of the room working on a harder yet smaller punching bag, Tenten standing next to him. Haku standing next to Zabuza as he talked to…Gaara?

Everyone looked towards Hinata, nodding in greeting, but Hinata kept staring at Gaara. She turned towards Zabuza to give him a questioning look. Zabuza sighed rubbing his temples.

"He found out…" Hinata's eyes widened when Zabuza spoke. Zabuza glanced towards Ino, "…he found out the hard way…" Ino looked down rubbing the small area where a bandage was wrapped around her arm, "...Somebody didn't fully cover their bruises..."

"He demanded he join…" Sasuke spoke up, "…and you know he isn't half bad…we could use a guy like him..." Sasuke continued "…especially for tonight's fight." Hinata glanced towards Gaara and nodded in understanding. No wonder Raiga asked, he must've thought we were recruiting.

Gaara looked towards Ino who had a sad look in her eyes. He smiled genuinely at her. Going back to street fighting just for her, how nice. The area they were given wasn't too big, nor too small. The walls were covered with mirrors. It gave the necessary space to train and handed a few equipments that would help. Even tiny tools like jumps ropes. Hinata walked towards the rails attached to the side of the room to stretch.

Zabuza had managed to reserve this room easily since Raiga was a close friend of his, and also used to be part of his group back in his fighting days known as 'The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist'. The members grew up together but soon split up when the time came. Though they still kept contact with each other, it's time to let the new generation take over. Especially when one of the members became in charge of the so called 'club'.

"You know Lee…if you don't make it out alive tonight…I'll never forgive you." Lee stopped his pull ups to look at Sakura his not-as-big-as-they-used-to-be eyebrows rose up high. He looked at her intently.

"Don't worry about me; I'll make it out…" Lee leaned in a bit closer to Sakura, "…I promise…" He whispered kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled. Sasuke watched from across the room, stopping his punching when he saw the scene. Tenten noticed, smirking to herself _That's what you get for being a playboy._

Sasuke was brought back to life when he heard his cell ring from inside his little duffle bag. He bent down opening the bag and stuffing his hand inside looking for the phone. He found it bringing it up to his ear quickly to answer it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Sasuke, think I could talk to Zabuza for a second." _A deep voice on the other end of the line muttered. Sasuke knew who it was immediately. The other retired member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Yo Zabuza, its Suigestu." Sasuke threw his phone towards Zabuza who caught it with ease never breaking eye contact with Haku who he was talking to, on how to instruct Gaara.

"Yeah?" Zabuza spoke into the phone.

"_Listen Zabuza, I couldn't get much info about these sound guys but all I know is Orochimaru runs the little group."_

"Orochimaru? Pein isn't gonna be happy…"

"_Pein can't do anything, even if Orochimaru was part of Akatsuki, he just left them after getting his ass kicked by Itachi, you forget Zabuza, I used to work for that dude."_

"You do realize Akatsuki is in charge of the whole Fight Club, right dipshit?"

"_Do I sound like a fucken retard to you?! The fight was planned out, it's Chouji and Lee against two guys called Kimimaru and Jiroubo." _Zabuza glanced towards the two worried face that stopped their training upon hearing their names even from such a tiny receiver.

"We need more info Suigestu…"

"_All I know is they are dirty fighters, I used to work with these guys, but you know the club's rules, anything goes." _

"Wow, thanks for the info asshole." Zabuza's rough voice rang through the other line.

"_Fuck you Za-" _Zabuza shut the phone tossing it back to Sasuke who caught it easily. Zabuza soon looked towards Chouji and Lee.

"Train hard and don't die." Was all he said before going back to talking to Gaara and Haku. Chouji sighed rubbed his head before slamming it against the punching bag.

"Don't worry Chouji, you'll kick his ass." Chouji chuckled, glancing around the punching bag to look at Ino.

"That's reassuring…" He chuckled again as Ino pushed the bag hard, resulting in pushing Chouji as well. He rubbed his bare chest, stretching his arms. Chouji had lost all his baby fat over the years. He was now officially a walking talking piece of muscle. He sighed, looking lovingly at Ino.

He had loved her, as more than a friend, but it soon faded into a brotherly sisterly love. They had known each other since four, at a huge dinner party with all the big families. Their parents were best friends, so it resulted the same thing with Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"You know Ino…even if I don't make it-"

"Don't…" Ino looked down, as Chouji casted her sad look, "…don't say things like that." She shook her head, raising it again and smiling at him. He just smiled back. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late…" Naruto stood there, in messy orange sweat pants and a black tank top, sweatband around his head and arm.

"Okay we can start now, and since you were late…" Zabuza looked sternly towards Naruto,"…you'll start…" Naruto rolled his eyes when his sensei gestured towards Sasuke.

Sasuke went up to the middle of the room with Naruto, his chest bare revealing the huge snake tattoo on his back and the one that went around his arm, which was usually covered up by makeup, and some accessories since the school didn't allow such things. Naruto, being Naruto took off his tank top, revealing an even huger tattoo, of a fox's face. He also had a spiral tattoo on his bicep. The group decided to get tattoo's as a team bonding. Everyone had one…

He began stretching his arms, unaware of heated gaze of none-other than Hinata Hyuuga herself. Her face was quiet red as she tugged the hem of her jacket_ is it me…or is it just really…really hot in here?  
_

Naruto huffed jumping a bit twisting his neck left and right before beginning the spare by running fast trying to land a punch on Sasuke who easily grabbed his fist and twisted it causing Naruto to turn his whole body, which only resulted in Naruto trying to deliver kick with his right leg. Sasuke bent down backwards trying to avoid it, as Naruto's foot landed, having his back to Sasuke who quickly reached up and grabbed the other boy's neck in a sleeper hold, since he wouldn't really wanna choke his best friend with an actual choke hold.

Naruto fumed going to his last option which meant giving Sasuke a head butt with the back of his head. Sasuke backed away holding nose unaware of the fast kick coming his way. Sasuke easily grabbed Naruto's bare ankle holding the other boy in a difficult position. Naruto tried landing another kick with his other foot but failed when Sasuke grabbed too. Naruto fell hard on his stomach only to have Sasuke who still had a hold of his legs jump on him letting go of his legs, and enter winding his own legs with the other boy, and once again grabbing Naruto neck, in attempt to choke him.

Sasuke rolled back so now Naruto was having his neck and spine nearly broken. Naruto's hand flailed about trying to get a lock of Sasuke's hands, his face slightly red. Sasuke smirked from underneath him, "Nice going dobe." Naruto felt himself boil up even more.

Despite their position Naruto managed to get a hold of both Sasuke wrists, gripping so hard the other boy had to let go. They both got up pretty fast backing away a bit both getting ready deliver full pack punches only to be stopped by none other Lee and Gaara.

"Calm down Naruto-kun." Lee tightened his grip on Naruto, being behind someone like him isn't safe. Gaara said nothing since Sasuke was much faster to calm down as they both huffed and walked away.

"Didn't you hear me when I told you both to stop?!" Zazbuza fumed.

"…no." Sasuke replied in a bored tone. Zabuza rubbed his bare jaw, trying to contain himself, he didn't have time for this.

"Lee, Gaara you're up." The said boys nodded not moving from their positions as the invisible timer went off. Lee was more of an athletic fighter, more into flips and fast kicks and the arts whilst Gaara was more into finishing moves, finishing off his opponent in the first 10 seconds of the match, which is why he had such a large killing record.

Lee started running fast towards his opponent, front flipping trying to land a drop kick on Gaara who easily enough took a step to the right while slugging his whole arm at Lee's neck, flipping the boy backwards as soon as he landed.

"I'm going to go wash up for a second." Tenten muttered wiping the sweat off her forehead as her sensei nodded.

--

"Who the fuck made this building?" Neji muttered to himself going down another narrow hallway, passing by many different rooms. He turned around a corner stopping when hearing a loud thump which probably meant someone fell. He looked towards the door, the number '142' hung on it. Wait…isn't that where Hinata went off too? He went a bit closer to the door sticking his ear to it.

"_I'm going to go wash up for a second." _He knew the voice from anywhere. Tenten? What she doing her? He backed away quickly turning back around the corner and sticking to the wall waiting for her to exit. He'd been exercising for the past hour and all he wanted to do was change and go home. But lately thing's have been funny. Tenten's injury, this guy talking about being part of something? A private room for Hinata, that has a lot of funny sounds coming out of it, and Tenten who is also in it?

A click was heard, as somebody came out of the room. He heard foots steps coming closer to him, as his target turned around the corner where he stood leaning on the wall. 

Tenten's body froze when she felt someone push her up against the wall. Neji stood in front of her, a towel wrapped around his shoulder clad in a black tank top and shorts.

"Funny meeting you here." He spoke up. What was he doing here? Did he find out? Shit.

"Neji…" She breathed out, her eyes wide. He couldn't possibly be stalking her; Hinata must have brought him here.

"Wanna tell me what's going on in there?" He looked at her beautiful form, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and baggy pants that stopped a lot above her ankle, leading down to her bare feet. Bare feet? What happened to shoes?

"What's it to you?" She spat, glaring defiantly at him, trying to tone down her fear of him busting her.

"My cousin's in there." He growled back with as much venom. She didn't know why, but she felt herself warm up. She liked it when he was angry. She rolled her eyes, trying to buy more time.

"I reserved her a room with Naruto." _Nice going Ten._ He raised a fine brow at her.

"…why?"

"You know I've been trying to hook them up for a while now…I know deep down inside you want your cousin happy." She sighed. He growled.

"Alone in a room with Uzumaki, well then fine…explain the loud thump I just heard." He pushed his gaze becoming even more stern making her squirm underneath his body.

"He fell off the treadmill." She sighed, since his heated look didn't waver.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I just checked up on them?" He growled as he attempted to move away and go up to the door to give it a few good knocks only to be stopped when a ready-to-piss-her-pants Tenten quickly grabbed the waist band of his pants.

She yanked him back bringing him way to close since his groan was practically hugging hers, "Don't disturb their alone time…" She whispered heatedly and Neji almost felt himself get even more heated then he already was…and not from working out, but he'd be damned if he wasn't ready for another workout.

She trailed a fine finger up his chest. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She took a good look at him and almost felt herself explode in her pants. How defined his chest was, she had a good look even if it was covered by the top. There was spiral tattoo on the top of his muscular arm and a couple of scars here and there…but they looked pretty old. Definite turn on. She trailed the other hand around his gloved one, lightly grabbing it to inspect it. She was about to ask about it but stopped when she realized that would destroy her seductive plan.

She shivered when she felt his hand crawl up her bare stomach. Tracing the visible scare underneath her plump chest, she shivered even more. A sensitive spot. He smirked. He leaned his head closer to her, kissing the side of her neck. Trailing butterfly kisses up her jaw line before en gulfing her in a deep, lustful kiss. She felt herself get nearly buried into the wall, before he roughly grabbed her thighs lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around his head deepening the kiss even more as he backed away from the wall.

Stumbling a bit to the other side of the hallway in search for the bathroom. Yes, it's a good thing they're close to the washroom, which was built for one person to occupy it. He accidently bumped her into another wall; she broke the kiss hissing in pain as he began attacking her neck. He luckily found the bathroom door, quickly grabbing the knob and opening the door, glad the room was vacant.

He stumbled inside the not-so-big bathroom seating her on the closed toilet seat. She sighed in pleasure as he attacked her neck again working his way down. His body resting in-between her legs and her hand buried in his long silky hair as she allowed him to ravish her.

He widened her legs even more, tugging down the hem of her pants as he trailed feverish kisses down her stomach. The pants came off as he gently kissed the space above her nether reigns. Wow, did she even realize what was going on? He tugged down her panties all the way, her throbbing woman-hood revealed to him.

He smirked, so oblivious. He was right; she liked what he did to her. He looked up to check on her, her eyes shut tight and her head rolled back slightly. He smirked to himself, lifting both her legs above his shoulders, nearly devouring the feast in front of him.

"…Neji…" She whimpered trying to hold back the scream building up inside of her as he kept twirling his tongue inside her.

"Want me to stop…?" He asked backing away a bit giving her a defiant lick waiting for her reply. She quickly shook her head her eyes still shut tight. "…look at me." He growled frowning a bit since she didn't, nipping where he shouldn't have; her eyes shot wide open glancing down at him, as she still tried to catch her breath, "Do you want me to stop Tenten?" She breathed heavily…stop?

"No…" He smirked at her reply going back to what he was doing. The air nearly got knocked out of her lungs at the sight of someone like him in between her legs. Subconsciously wrapping her legs tighter around his neck.

She could feel herself get closer to her climax as she gripped the sides of the toilet seat. She gave out a loud moan as she exploded into the prodigy's mouth. He smirked again, ridding her folds of all the juices with his tongue. He raised his body again, her weak legs sliding off his shoulders as he gave her a deep kiss, a taste of herself. She tasted so sweet but not innocent. A taste of Heaven.

She brought him closer placing her hands on the sides his neck before swiftly moving from underneath him putting him in her position, still stuck in the kiss as her free arms looked for her garments. She quickly placed them on, placing her arms on his chest she pushed him away, quickly escaping the room as he lied on the toilet seat wondering once again what just happened. Heaven tasted so sweet.

"Holy shit…" She muttered as she walked fast down the hallway, around the corner, quickly taking out the key stuffing it in the hole and unlocking the door going inside. Everyone turning around to look at her. Haku and Chouji stopping in mid-attack. She looked much more frizzy and tired than she did.

"It doesn't take that long to wash up…" Everyone went back to their activities, as Zabuza spoke. She didn't even reply to him.

"Somebody's PMSing…" Naruto muttered to Sasuke who snickered as Tenten who heard flipped him off. Hinata looked at her sternly; sweat dropping after a good few seconds.

"Tenten…" Hinata pointed towards the wall which held a mirror, her head hung low. Tenten looked towards the mirror, her jaw nearly dropping.

"Fuck…" Hickeys…beautiful red…hickeys…how did she not feel him nipping her. A taste of heaven doesn't require you biting into the person, "…Ino! Can I borrow your make-up bag?"

"Yeah sure…" Ino looked around the punching bag halting her punches, "…It's in the – Oh my god, Ten!"

"Yeah…keep your comments to yourself."

* * *

A/N - I'm such a perv...I should be ashamed of myself...who am I kidding?! I love every second of it. Yea that was quiet the lime-filled chapter...didn't know I had it in me...though I felt a tiny bit awkward writing it...blehh...The stories rated M. So be it! Also for those who are still reading...I'm traveling for 2 weeks to...Egypt so excuse me for not updating, mkay? Alright I'm done for today, I did more explaining this chapter, no?

Later guys..._Read...**REVIEW! **_


	5. Closer

Ok, first off I'd like to apologize for not updating in such a LONG time. I know, even I'm pissed off with myself. Ehh but c'mon i'm lazy...it's summer vacation...can you blame me? Well anyways...Sharm was fun, now i'm back for the second week and ready to write! Woo... Oh btw the little fight area looks somewhat like the Chunin exams...except slightly different :)

Enjoy!

_I taste death in every kiss we share_

_And every sundown seems to be the last we have_

_Your breathe on my skin has the scent of our end_

_And I'm drunk on your tears baby- can't you see it's hurting_

Disclaimer: I like...totally don't like...own...anything...so um...like...yeah!

* * *

Closer

Loud cheers could be heard from everywhere, the atmosphere was dry and damp, mainly because of how many people were currently crowding the little hidden area. It was a rather large place. The entrance was a small door in a random ally way but once you've gotten in, and walked down the narrow hallway to an even bigger door, it reveals something...appealing to the eye.

There'd be stair case on either side of the door, leading to a higher floor where people could see what was going down below. On the first floor there would be a circle right in the middle that was bordered by a hard concrete border that went up to as tall as a grown man's waist. On the second floor, the two paths were the stairs lead to would lead to the middle were a large wide desk would be placed and where the Akatsuki members would sit and watch.

"C'mon Lee!" A feminine voice shouted above the loud voices. Lee, who was at the moment leaning against the concrete of the circle only had one eye open and was breathing pretty hard.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" A guy with white hair, a red dot above each eye, red eyeliner, and piercing emerald eyes that resembled Sakura's also known as Kimimaro spoke loudly above the noise. Lee managed to slowly move his head to the side to see how his teammate was doing. Chouji gradually blocked some of punches delivered to him by a fatass with a cute little orange Mohawk but failed miserably when he got a good right hook to the eye.

Lee grumbled underneath his breath before forcing himself off the concrete, shaking his head rapidly to wake himself up. He stared at the opposing man intently for a good ten seconds before abruptly running towards his opponent.

"…Lee…" Sakura sighed as she leaned against the other side of the concrete, slapping her hand against her forehead. On the second floor the Akatsuki members looked perplexed as they stared at the competitors.

"…Interesting, yeah." Deidara, one of the nine members stated making a funny face.

"…I know." Ino agreed with her brother from where she stood next to him. Sasori who sat next to Deidara made an even odder face, his hand proper underneath his chin.

"Is he on medication?" He asked, his line of sight not wavering.

"…We're considering it." Sasuke, who stood behind his brother answered.

"…good." Replied the other Uchiha staring at the match as if it was the strangest thing he'd seen.

Down below the fight was still raw and active. Kimimaro didn't look fazed when Lee came charging at him, he didn't expect Lee to actually manage to jump above him though, a full flip right above his head. Kimimaro quickly turned around to find Lee continuing his run towards Jirobo who was currently holding up Chouji by his neck, stopping the air from exiting his lungs.

Jirobo didn't even know what hit him when Lee gave him a brutal kick to his side with both his legs, nearly crushing his rib cage with his feet. Jirobo's other side also got brutally beat from the concrete on his left.

Chouji quickly recovered taking advantage of the situation and ran up the concrete wall. When on top he simply targeted his opponent, picking a good pressure point to disable. Chouji easily back flipped off the border, his right foot landing hard on Jirobo's throat, which probably cracked it, most likely putting him in a nice long coma that would risk his life. After all Chouji always wore the big black boots that reached a little underneath his knees, and the best part was, they matched his black chained pants and gray sleeveless hoodie. Good fashion sense.

Lee almost forgot there was another opponent in the match and it was too late before Kimimaro managed to lift him up and throw him down hard on the ground on his back. Chouji tried attacking Kimimaro but failed when he earned a good, deep cut on chest by a knife Kimimaro had hidden God knows where.

Chouji fell to the ground hard gripping the cut, blood seeping through his fingers. Kimimaro simply turned around to deal with the other man. Lee was on all fours, gripping the dirt beneath his palms, his breathing hard and his eyes shut tight.

"Aww, c'mon get up," Kimimaro gave Lee a good hit to the guts making him fall down again, "You're no fun." Lee clutched his stomach as he tried to get up again but only got knocked backed down when Kimimaro gave him another kick.

The white haired man sighed, looking completely bored before lifting Lee up by his hair. Lee stood on his knees as he got tugged by his hair, his face forming a look of pain as Kimimaro's knife teased Lee's throat. This is where it would end, and everybody in the stadium was silenced, waiting for him to finish the younger boy off.

"…Lee…" Tenten gripped the border tight as she stood on the other side of the ring. Kimimaro smirked gripping the knife tighter, drawing a light red line on Lee's throat, not realizing the man he knocked down before was up again. Chouji slowly neared him, lightly trembling, stopping an inch behind Kimimaro.

Chouji let out a light chuckle making Kimimaro freeze abruptly. Chouji quickly grabbed Kimimaro's throat with one hand, lifting him up and pushing him hard towards the concrete border where somebody stood on the other side, waiting with arms wide open.

Gaara stood on the other side of the border leaning into the ring waiting for Kimimaro. Once Kimimaro was in reach Gaara quickly wrapped his arms around the man's neck. First Gaara struggled with his hold, wanting to put the man into a sleeper hold, avoiding his death. Gaara eventually realized it wasn't going to happen and moved his left hand around to wrap it around the opponents face. And in a mere second, with a simple twist of the neck, Kimimaro fell to the ground limp.

Cheers and Boos echoed throughout the little arena as Chouji went up to Lee who was still struggling with getting up. Chouji easily lifted him up letting Lee's legs adjust to the ground before he could walk again, Lee's arm wrapped around Chouji's shoulder for support as they both slowly walked towards the exit of the ring.

Upstairs on the second floor, the Akatsuki members, the real champions, sat and reviewed the match. Hidan was the first to speak out of all of them, "The little shitheads didn't do half bad." Hinata, who was behind him smiled cheekily at the complement. At least she hoped it was a complement.

Pein, the best of them all took a close look at the ring and the people who inhabited it before sighing in defeat and lowering his head, "Foul mouth's right." Naruto grinned widely and nodded his head in glee.

"Yeah I guess." Itachi agreed, lifting his chin up from his hand. Sasuke behind him smirked and began to walk away, his job was done, they earned their respect. Still going through the second floor, he entered a tiny hallway leading to the bathrooms. The hallway was dim and dark, the light's fluttering on and off, making the place seem deserted and dirty.

Sasuke barged through the bathroom door, going up to the sink to rinse his face, but he came to a halt when he saw another figure in one of the bathroom stalls in the mirror's reflection. White hair tied in a pony tail, round glasses, and odd attire. Sasuke would never forget that face.

"What do you want Kabuto?" The man, Kabuto, chuckled lightly as he walked towards Sasuke a knowing smirk plastered across his pretty face. Sasuke's blood boiled at the close proximity and was about to turn around to let the other man know but once again stopped abruptly when he felt something sharp against his back.

"Ah, ah, ah…not so fast Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's face grew even more hardened as he struggled in his own place to move, "I just have a few questions…."

"I already said no to joining Sound 5 jackass!" Kabuto made a pained face and sucked in his breathe.

"Don't be hasty Sasuke-kun, I had another question…and I'd watch my tongue if I were you if you don't want a hole in your back…" Sasuke struggled once again against the cold touch of the cool blade against the thin material of his black tank top.

"What is it?" The Uchiha growled.

"I want to know where you guys usually hangout." Sasuke's eyes squinted, looking at Kabuto through the corner of his eyes.

"You actually think I'll-" Sasuke stopped in midsentence when Kabuto gripped his hair, shoving his face up close to the mirror.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Uchiha."

"Did you forget my brother's part of Akatsuki and just what they'd do to you if you put me in a wheel chair…?" Kabuto grinned madly and stuck the knife close to Sasuke's throat bringing his head back.

"Who said I was planning on putting you in a wheelchair?" Kabuto quickly smashed Sasuke's face into the mirror making a loud crack echo throughout the bathroom. Kabuto brought Sasukes head back close to his mouth, "Tell me you little fagtart." It came out a harsh whisper but it just made Sasuke even more irritated with the situation he was in.

"Never…" Sasuke spat out, a little blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, the image of the broken mirror in front of him had him questioning just how injured he was. Kabuto's eyebrows furrowed up, his hand still clutched in Sasuke's hair with the other hand Kabuto cleverly went to Sasuke's pocket. He plucked out his wallet quickly skimming through the content. To Kabuto's sheer joy he found what he was looking for.

Three cards to three different taverns, and a home number. He grinned again before dropping the wallet to the ground, "Thanks bitch." Kabuto once again smashed Sasuke's face into the broken mirror, giving the poor Uchiha an eventual permanent scar. The last Sasuke saw was Kabuto's retreating form before him before the world turned black.

--

"Sasuke…"

"Mmm…"

"Sasuke…"

"Mmhmm…"

"Sasuke!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke's head shot up from what he was lying on, his eyes wide open. "Ahh…" He lightly touched his face, feeling the deep scratches on it.

"Easy man…" Naruto coed patting the table Sasuke was currently sprawled out on.

"…Shit…" Sasuke clutched his head, "My head hurts…" he looked around him recognizing the area as one of the many taverns the group visited, in particular the one Zabuza owned and the one they came to most often, "What the hell happened?"

"We found you passed out on the bathroom floor, pieces of glass on the ground, the mirror in front of you was broken, and it didn't help that your wallet was on the floor joined by both your lip rings…oh…and your face was covered in _tomato_ juice." Naruto smiled but Sasuke thought otherwise his face showing panic as he tried to get up.

"Woah, slow down there, you're in no condition to go anywhere buddy." Naruto pushed Sasuke back down on the table as Sakura approached with a first aid kit in her hand. Sakura placed it down on the table as Naruto walked away to where the rest of the group was, sitting on the stools.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked gently looking up at him as she opened the first aid kit.

"Like shit."

"Hey it could've been worse, you're head got smashed into a mirror to the extent where it was completely shattered." Sasuke just shrugged and turned his head the other way as Sakura padded the scare going across his lip with some cotton, "What happened Sasuke, you could've died, you had us worried?"

"Why does it matter so much, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah, with a bandage wrapped around your head and a couple deep scars plastered around your face…even your pierce's feel out from the impact of the hit!" Sasuke just looked down. Sakura simply sighed and lifted his chin back up, two small rings in her hand, "Stick your lip out." Sasuke did as asked.

Sakura quickly put the ring through one of the two tiny holes underneath the side of Sasuke's lip. He sucked in a breathe since his lip was slightly bruised but quickly sucked it up when it was through. She took the other ring and quickly stuck it through the other tiny hole on the opposite side of his lip, his nose scrunched up since it slightly hurt. The rings now formed something that looked somewhat like fangs. Sakura smiled to herself, he still looked as good even if he was in a fucked up condition. She lightly traced his lip, perfect and plum, admiring the man who sat in front of her, but detesting him for realizing his true intentions.

"Kabuto…" Sakura stopped abruptly to look at Sasuke who had his eyes closed.

"What?"

"Kabuto…he took something from my wallet…he wanted to know where we usually met…." Sakura took in the information with shock.

"…Why?" She asked shaking her head her mouth wide open, her tongue piercing visible. You'd think they'd had enough with the odd team bondings.

"…I don't know..." Sasuke sighed defeated.

"What could he possibly want with something inside your wallet…?" She asked perplexed.

"…It's Kabuto we're talking about here…he wouldn't want money…he has Orochimaru to get that for him so…what?"

"…I don't know either but we'll just have to wait and see…for now I need you to get a nice long nap…you've lost enough brain cells." Sakura finished beginning to pack up her first aid kit. Sasuka watched her as she did, wanting to do more than just watch her, but he knew the consequences way too well, what would happen if he moved on another man's woman, especially when it was Lee. They weren't even dating, but he knew there was something going on. He knew he couldn't have her when he saw her running to the slightly injured Lee sitting on one of the stools.

A celebration. No. Just somewhere to relax after a day's hard work. One of the many places they'd sit down and either split up the money they earned or discuss their next match. Hinata walked up to Tenten who was sitting on one of the bar's stool's talking to Zabuza on the other side.

"Tenten-chan, think you could give me ride home, Neji-kun is probably really worried by now." The shy Hyuuga murmured loud enough for Tenten to hear. Tenten looked at Hinata, a soft smile stretching her lips.

"Alright let's go." The weapon mistress replied softly getting up and out the door, telling everyone she'd be right back after she dropped off Hinata, the Hyuuga not far behind. Tenten quickly hoped on a black striped motor bike parked on the sidewalk, starting the engine as the young Hyuuga took a seat behind her.

The Hyuuga mansion wasn't far away, just a few curves and roads until they reached the house. Tenten easily entered the gate after Hinata waved to the guards. Once parked around the curve near the door, they both got off.

Hinata walked up to the front door fast as Tenten slowly followed behind. Hinata stuffed her hand deep into her pocket in search for something that she obviously couldn't find. She sighed in defeat, raising her hand to knock the door instead, since what she was looking for, was apparently the key.

The door abruptly opened before Hinata's small hand could touch the large wooden surface. In front of her stood Neji stoically in nothing but a pair of tight pants, that fit quite nicely. He had a cigarette in his mouth, the cold gaze he was giving Hinata had her frozen right on the spot. He raised his head to look behind her and found Tenten standing awkwardly, presumably waiting.

Neji scrunched up his nose before stepping out of Hinata's way, letting her go in. She got the silent message, walking into the house without even looking at Neji. Neji lightly puffed on his cigarette waiting to hear Hinata walk up the wooden stairs, the whole time he was having a staring contest with Tenten, and not a friendly one. Hinata was up on the stairs but she stopped midway to look back at Neji who was still standing by the door way. He looked back at her and casted her a narrow look, she just sighed and continued walking up the stairs.

He looked back at Tenten, his eyes still narrow as he stepped out side, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to study her, clad in nothing but an loose sleeveless shirt that had her entire midriff exposed and a pair of tight black jean shorts that were rolled up and a pair of gloves...and was that a belly button ring? That's new, how come he never noticed that. She slightly blushed when she noticed he was just wearing a pair of pants, which meant, no shirt! Yay! A tattoo of an odd symbol right underneath his belly button extending to a bit above his...member, another tattoo of a different symbol on his right rib cage, and another symbol on his left upper arm. And to top it off, a nice set of abs!

He sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth tapping it lightly letting the ashes gently fall to the ground as his eyes relaxed. He opened his eyes again and they were stern once more, he took a step closer to her, their bodies were so close she could feel his body heat. She felt weak underneath his lingering eyes, vulnerable and weak.

"Where the fuck was she…?" Neji's voice felt hard, and even when it wasn't offensive, it hurt. Tenten looked up quickly suddenly gaining a little confidence.

"At my place…we just fell asleep on the coach while watching a movie Neji-"

"Don't fucking lie to me Tenten!" He roared. She just closed her eyes ignoring what he just said.

"Neji, just hear me out-"

"No!" He interrupted again, crushing the cigarette in his hand, "You don't even understand what goes around in this house!" He sighed and looked away, his jaw tensing, "You think you can just come here at 2 a.m. to drop Hinata off…then just walk away…?" He asked, venom dropping from each word. Tenten's eyes widened at Neji's words…he seemed so different right now…

"Neji please…"

"Neji please what?!" He raged, he sighed again rubbing his temples, "For the love of god…she doesn't have a dad that's protective…a mother to look after her…a brother to guide her…" He breathed out; his eye's slightly watery from all the anger, "So I have to be the one who looks after both Hinata and Hanabi." He finished, both hands clutched, the veins visible on his arms. Tenten knew Hinata had a father, so why had Neji mentioned him like that. Tenten's face formed a look of sadness as she looked down. That was when her eyes finally landed on something on his arm. There was a single bandage wrapped around his elbow, reddish substance around the edges, showing it was fresh.

"Neji please under-"

"Don't! …just don't." He fumed. Tenten sighed looking away, "Hey, look at me…look at me…" he growled before grabbing her chin, "I said look at me." he spun it to face her. "What happens between us is one thing…but when it involves Hinata it's another…" He sighed, his hold on her chin loosening up her eyes casted downwards. Guilt was building up by the second in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have a parent to scold her, this was new to her, and even if it was a parent, why did she feel so guilty now? _'Cause I care..._

"Neji please understand me…I didn't mean it…" She spat out, "...I'm sorry…" he felt his chest fall down, the watery substance in his eyes ready to fall, he didn't know what had him feeling so emotional, maybe it was the heroine, but he knew she hadn't been taking any and yet her eyes were still very watery. His hand slowly slid down her neck. Tenten watched the tiny pools in his eyes get bigger, "…I'm sorry." She repeated.

She leaned towards him fast; an aggressive kiss that he replied to with as much passion was planted on his lip. The taste of salt on both their lips tasted better than it should have. What arose this, they don't know. Tenten would never break down in front of anyone, more so Neji, but Neji wouldn't either.

He gently placed his hand on the back of her neck, lightly rubbing, his other hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Their tongues fought for dominance, Tenten's hand lightly pushed Neji's chest, her back bent backwards as he nearly devoured her. Neji finally retreated from the kiss, burying his head in the crook of her neck, lightly giving it a kiss.

"Don't do it again." His grip on her loosened letting her fly away from his arms. As if running away, his body felt cold, even with the warm weather. She stopped infront of her bike to look back at him. The eye contact they shared told more than words could explain. She turned back around and got on her bike never looking back again. He just stood there, content with what he had. It seemed the moment they just shared…seemed better than any other one night stand with the prettiest girl in school in his point of view.

One step closer to a bond, he'd never be able to break.

* * *

I'm done! Wooh! You're done reading, WOOH! Alright, I know the piercings and tattoo's are a bit O.o ...but c'mon...its fun! I like giving them that image, and I love playing around with characters! Also I know I didn't have a lot of Neji and Tenten-ish ness in this chapter but bare with me...with the chapters coming up it'll be worth the wait. I wanna make you wait so that when the good stuff does arrive you go like, JOY! Excuse my randomness, goodnight.

_**You've Read...now REVIEW! pretty please :)**_


	6. Love Like Winter

I know...I know...I'm so damn slow...but school is in like...3 days so for the past week or so I was enjoying what i have left of summer as much as I can...I actually wanted to finish this the story before school stared but...hah! that went down the drain didn't it? I still have soo much more left. But I've decided I'll make it up to you guys in the next or one of the upcoming chapters. If you know what I mean...Anyways, enjoy my sufficiently long enough chapter.

_I taste death in every kiss we share_

_and every sundown seems to be the last we have_

_your breathe on my skin has the scent of our end_

_and i'm drunk of your tears baby, can't you see its hurting?_

disclaimer: I don't own this stuff...obviously.

* * *

Love Like Winter

"You know…I've always wondered…since Americans throw rice at their weddings…do we throw hamburgers at ours?" Ino questioned as she filed her nails.

"…What kind of question is that Ino…?"

"You find a way to kill time billboard brow." Sakura grunted in agitation before throwing the volley ball in her hands hard towards Ino, "Ouch! You broke my nail you asshole!"

"Ugh…when is practice going to start?" Sakura drawled out lying down on the same bench Ino had fallen off.

"No clue…" Tenten quickly spoke as she passed the volley ball back to Hinata standing a small distance away from her. It was already four p.m. and they had better things to do than spend their entire day in the school's gym.

"…Say I never asked you guys…why do you think Kabuto stole those cards from Sasuke's wallet…?" Sakura asked.

"…Bomb the taverns we go to?" Ino suggested sarcastically.

"Seriously Ino…"

"…He might try stalking us…" Hinata offered quietly.

"It's possible...though he'd be having a pretty hard time…we have backup waiting for us in all the taverns…Kabuto isn't that bold to just waltz in, watch us do our thing then follow us out."

"…Well I'm almost sure we'll be able to stop him if he does try something funny." Tenten spoke catching the ball from Hinata. They _did_ realize there were other girls in the gym, but they were pretty far away. They stopped talking once the Volley ball coach came in through the doors. What they did had to be kept a secret, or else…

--

The walk home for Tenten was never pleasant. She preferred walking over riding her motor bike. It was the evening and the weather was lovely, slightly chilly though. Tenten loved autumn, she thought it was beautiful, breathe taking. She was walking down the sidewalk, watching the Sakura blossoms to her right gracefully fall to the ground.

Her favorite season would have to be winter. Many people would have preferred spring or something else but she saw the true beauty of winter. How the snowflakes gently fell from the sky, how the kids would build snowmen in their front yard. Despite that it was still cold and frosty; winter had a dark side, that's just want Tenten loved about it.

Everything had a dark side, she thought but everything did have a bright side, everything. She found herself lost in her thoughts as she continued walking down the empty streets. She adjusted her school bag, sighing to herself. Nothings been going as planned, that little incident with Sasuke had her pondering, Kabuto's pretty bright, and she didn't like it one bit. Her last rendezvous with Neji had her thinking too, he was on her mind and that wasn't a good sign.

She let out a ragged breathe as she reached the gates of her destination. She lightly placed one hand on the steel gate pushing it more open. The smell of death filled her nostrils and she felt her stomach sink into the ground. She scrunched up her nose in dislike as she walked in. Visiting the cemetery seemed like the closest she could get to the one she loved.

She walked across the large area, the place looked haunted but it eventually grew on her. She finally reached the desired gravestone. She crouched down to get a better look at it, lightly touching the stone surface of the gravestone. The cold texture had shivers running down her spine; she closed her eyes for a brief minute.

"Hi mom…sorry I'm a bit late today…" She opened her eyes again, they were so dry, she didn't have any more tears to cry, "…I wish I could ask you how you are but…" Tenten's lips cracked into a small grin, "…it doesn't seem like I'm getting an answer anytime soon…" Tenten's small grin soon faded, "…I miss you mom."

Tenten sat down right on the spot, hugging her legs close to her chest. Sometimes she wondered what life would be like if her mother was still alive. Her mother passed away when she was six and she soon got thrown into an orphanage. By the time Tenten became twelve she received a letter from her dead mother, in it was a check, with more money than she could imagine, her mother had been saving up for her. A month _before_ she turned twelve she had received another letter from Lee who got adopted by a man in a green jumpsuit a while ago. He told her where he was and how he was, and that's when she decided to run away from Mist and off to Leaf.

The escape went well, and though the walk was long and everything was hasty, she still made it, she found Lee, and a new life. A good half an hour passed as Tenten just sat there, watching her mother's grave as if it was the latest TV show. It was getting late and she was thinking whether to leave or not. She got up, dusting off her school skirt.

She stopped slowly when she heard the gates creep open. She turned around to see who it was. The fog and the dim lighting made it hard to see. She usually didn't find anyone visiting, at least not at this time, but she was a bit late today. She could see a figure moving from afar; it had long hair and a pretty nice physic.

She took a few steps closer to the figure moving towards her. Wait hold on, long black silky hair, good physic? No way. Tenten shook her head lightly and hid behind a tree, looking around it to keep an eye on the person moving closer to her. She took one last peek and her suspicion was clear.

Neji Hyuuga.

What the hell is he doing there? Was he stalking her? Was he _that _desperate? No…he could have any girl he wanted, he wouldn't go as far as following her to a freaking graveyard. She leaned against the tree bark, slightly turning her head to the side. She could hear his footsteps come to a halt; she wanted to stay for a bit, she was dying to know what he was doing here.

She leaned harder against the tree, her body turned to the side so that she could hear everything, "…Hey dad…" Oh snap, "I know I'm a bit early today…It's just that I want to be home before Hiashi arrives," Tenten's eyebrows scrunched up, why and what? "He hasn't improved much…" Neji shoved his hands into his jean pockets and Tenten was still beyond confused, "…He hasn't been treating Hinata or Hanabi that well lately…"

Tenten began putting the pieces together, he couldn't mean… "I don't know what to do anymore father…" His voice sounded strained and hurt now and it somehow hit Tenten's sensitive spot, "…I can't do anything but watch!" Tenten closed her eyes tightly, lightly scratching the bark with her nails, "…but watch them…get beaten…hurt…mistreated…right in front of my eyes." Tenten shook her head, this was wrong, these were his personal problems, and she shouldn't be eavesdropping.

"..I'm going crazy pops…I don't know what to do…." Tenten began moving backwards, trying to find a way to maybe exit the graveyard without alerting Neji, "…I wish you were here to help me, maybe this all wouldn't have happened." Tenten stepped back slowly, making sure not to make a single sound…

_Snap_

"…shit." Tenten whispered to herself, hoping Neji didn't hear that either, she moved around the tree a bit more in hope of getting away without being noticed. She stared down at the ground as she kept tiptoeing over the dead leaves. It wasn't working considering when she looked up, Neji was right in her face. He didn't look happy…or mad. He looked…confused?

"…What are you…doing…here?" Tenten's eyes were wide open, staring into his confused white orbs. He had one hand on the tree bark next to hers and his face was only a good ten to fifteen centimeters away from hers. Tenten tried to talk, but the words wouldn't seem to come out.

"…I…" He nodded his head for her to keep going but she just shook her head slowly.

"…Were you...eavesdropping on me?" He questioned, a pinch of anger was hinted in his voice. She tried talking again, but now it seemed impossible for her. She simply shook her head again and sighed.

"…No…I…" He stood up straight, the questioning look still not leaving his face.

"…You what, Tenten?" He spoke impatiently, annoyance dropped from each word.

"…I didn't mean to." Where had he heard that before? She stood up straight, looking up at him. His eyes softened at her innocent face.

"…What did you hear…?" He whispered gently, looking away.

"…Everything." Her voice was barely audible. He sighed leaning the side of his body against the tree. She looked up at him, and he couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. She looked so innocent and fragile. Tenten was anything but innocent and fragile in all realities.

"…I won't tell anyone Neji." She whispered again, and he smiled to himself. He stood back up again and looked around, it looked late but…he still had time to kill. He looked at his watch then back at Tenten. He studied her for a minute before talking.

"…Um…you wanna go get some ice cream or something…?" Tenten smiled. Well, that's something out of the ordinary...and very...random.

--

"That'll be 2.99 please." Tenten never thought she'd see the day _the_ Neji Hyuuga would buy _her_ ice cream.

"Thanks." Neji handed the man in the booth the money and turned around to Tenten who gave her chocolate ice cream a good lick. He lightly smiled before he began walking again, Tenten right beside him. She looked up at him.

"Thanks Neji."

"No problem…" He looked at her again as she gave her ice cream another good flick. He felt a little blood rise to his face, or somewhere else, he couldn't tell. He lightly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Hmm, you want a bite?" Tenten gestured the ice cream towards him. He simply shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not a fan of chocolate."

"Ever give it a try…?"

"No, but…it doesn't look inviting." Tenten grinned lightly and stopped in front of Neji. Not inviting, huh? In one swift movement she leaned up to him catching his lips in a tasty, chocolaty kiss. He didn't think fast enough to realize he was kissing her back. His hands were shoved into his pockets and hers were at her sides, one still holding the ice cream.

Her tongue darted into his mouth letting him taste every ounce of chocolate, and judging by the quick reaction, he liked it. He leaned in a bit more, aggressively taking her mouth in his. Perhaps they forgot there were people everywhere, walking on the side walk, in a café…but this is a free country!

She slowly backed away from him, watching him as he stayed in his position; eyes closed and lips slightly agape, "Still uninviting?" Tenten lightly bit on her lower lip, mischief written all over her innocent face.

"…Unless… you're the one offering it." Neji ran his tongue across his lips, savoring the taste as he reopened his eyes. Their eyes got caught in what seemed like forever to come. Tenten quickly shook it off and began walking again, completely forgetting what she had started, again.

"Let's keep going." But he still remembered. It was killing him, how this was becoming something he hadn't expected. It was going as planned…just not the way he thought.

--

The walk seemed so long. Tenten's apartment building was so far away, and unluckily Neji decided not to bring his bike today. They both walked a safe distance away from each other, looking separate ways. Tenten lightly rubbed her hand, the ice cream and the breezy weather didn't fit in well together. Winter was in about a good two months or so.

The streets were anything but crowded. It seemed deserted now. The sky was gray and dark. The silence between them had been going on for long now and you could almost feel the tension in the air. Tenten was the first to break the silence.

"…Neji…" He turned to her expectedly, "about what you said a while ago…" He gave her a questioning look, "…about Hiashi." Neji stopped in his tracks and looked away from her, Tenten stopped a distance in front of him, "Is it true?" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"…Of course it is Tenten…why would I brother with lying to a dead body?" His words sounded vain and hurt, Tenten nodded her head when Neji began walking again.

"Why do you bother talking to it then?"

"…It's better than talking to yourself."

"Isn't talking to somebody who is dead like talking to yourself?"

"…Somehow…I feel like that person is listening…" Tenten smiled lightly.

"…You know…" She inched a bit closer to him, her hand grazing his lightly, "…I'm willing to listen," she lightly traced her fingers across his hand and his heart froze for a minute...simple gestures like this weren't supposed to affect him, "If you're willing to talk." In that mere second thunder struck. Neji's eyes widened as he peered up at the sky. Tenten felt tiny droplets fall onto her hand. She looked at her hand, the droplets felt nice against her skin.

"You've got to be kidding me." The rain slowly got heavier, both of them doing nothing but standing there and watching the rain fall, getting heavier and heavier. The thunder struck again and Tenten turned around to face Neji. He didn't look too happy with the situation but she thought otherwise. She giggled lightly and grinned.

"I'll race you to the apartment building."

"What...?!" Neji looked at her in bewilderment. Was she insane?

"Oh c'mon, I thought you were the top of the track team." She began jogging lightly as he stood there raising his hands in question.

"Yeah but…it's different…ugh...wait!" He began lightly running as well as to not slip and break his neck on the wet concrete but she was way ahead, she didn't seem to have much of a problem. He sped up a bit in effort to catch up, he hated playing in the rain, but the sight of her in front of him, with her cloths clinging to her tight body gave him a good energy boost.

No matter how far they got he was still behind her. The rain didn't seem like it was getting lighter anytime soon and every now and then one of the two would lightly slip but regain balance. They must have passed half a dozen buildings or houses by now, both being top of the track team, running at this speed and this far, was a breeze for them.

He lightly grinned when he saw her look back at him and giggle. He knew the building wasn't far now. Even if she stopped, he'd still be chasing her, he enjoyed chasing her. No matter how long they've been running, something kept 'em both going. His smile got wider when he inched even closer to her, they were both laughing by now, at the sheer stupidity of it. The whole world seemed slower, and the only thing moving fast was them.

Their cloths were heavy and their hair was wet and damp. Tenten's legs finally gave up on her as she neared the building. She felt herself slip but soon got bumped by something hard and fast. Tenten hit the ground unexpectedly but felt something cradle her head from touching the floor.

Neji was on top of her in an awkward position; a smile was plastered on both their faces before they cracked up again. He watched her as she laughed uncontrollably, he took a liking to it, he'd have to make her laugh more often. Her laughter came to a slow stop, her eyes softening. Both their smiles soon faded as they peered at each other. Ten seconds seemed like a thousand. He was sick of staring at her, always staring. He wanted to do more.

He, without thinking of the consequences, leaned into her face catching her soft wet lips in one desperate move. She replied with as much desperation, deep down inside of her…she was yearning to be touched, to be wanted, to be loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, his body heat warming her cold figure.

Did they forget they were lying down on the sidewalk? Did he forget he had to be somewhere to be? Did she forget she wasn't supposed to be doing this? He wrapped her legs around his waist as she bit on his lip. Her wet skirt was rising up more than it should have and it had his blood circulating where it shouldn't be at the moment. His strong hands roamed the sides of her body, going underneath her wet shirt, feeling the texture of her soft tanned skin. It shot electricity through is warm body, but he had to stop…before he gets too far. He gave her one last aggressive kiss before backing away from her slowly. The expression on her face alone had his hormones jumping all over the place.

He knew he could have her, right now, just by doing her in her own apartment but no. He knew there was more to it; this was much harder than he thought. She wouldn't be just another lousy fuck. Tenten trailed her hands down his chest as he got off her, holding her hands to pull her up. He slipped back a bit and pulled her into him again. The close proximity had them both feeling a bit funny. It shouldn't have.

They seemed to struggle with walking away from each other. The wet floor was finally having an effect on them. Tenten looked up at him, her breathing slightly hard, they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, that was probably the most awkward situation they have been in so far. They weren't in a private room this time or in a dry place. Just makes it all the funner.

"…You want to come inside and call a cab or something…?"

An Invitation. Splendid.

--

"Alright, thanks."

Neji put the phone down, looking around the apartment. It was cozy enough, nothing too special. A kitchen, a tiny living room and a bedroom, but he seemed to take a liking to it. He lightly placed his hand on the coach's armrest, studying the small place.

"You call the cab yet?" Neji quickly looked over at Tenten who was clad in a small tight black tank top and a pair of dry short shorts. She had a few cloths in her arms. Neji looked at her for a bit then shook it off.

"Yeah, he should be here in a few." She nodded back and walked over to him handing him the dry cloths. She made her way to the window to look at the weather outside. The rain was still heavy.

"You can use those for now." She looked back at him to find him staring at the cloths oddly. Baggy ripped jeans that were way too big for her, and a huge white hoodie. Tomboy. He inspected the cloths a bit longer before looking at her. He was a bit dry by now but his cloths were still wet and his hair was still damp.

"Thanks." Tenten lightly blushed when she found him taking off his shirt right there on the spot. She turned her head a bit to the side only to look back again and get a good glimpse of his god like body. He was wet and shirtless, and this was the second time she had seen him without a top and damn it. She might as well take a picture, it'll last longer. She turned around fully when he kept going.

She gave him a good minute or so to put on the pants before turning back around. Deep down inside of her, she liked the way he looked like wearing _her_ cloths. He lifted up the sleeves before walking to her. He stood in front of her as she leaned back against the big window.

"I should've been home by now." He moved a bit to the side and peered out the window.

"Well it's too late to regret it now." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah you're right...but who said I regret it?" Tenten looked at him sourly. She might've been lustful, but not stupid.

"…Do you ever give up?" He kept on looking outside the window, watching the rain fall, ignoring her completely. He used to think trying with her was bullshit but it was true this time…he didn't regret it, it was worth it. Soon enough he saw a cab arrive in front of the building. His ride was here. He looked back at her.

"No…" He gave her a lip smacking kiss on the side of her neck; his cold lips had her feeling warm again, "Bye…" The words came out a whisper as he quickly made his way outside the room snatching his wet cloths along the way. She stood in her place even after hearing the door shut close. She turned around to look outside the window again. She found him walking quickly to the car. He opened the door and looked back up at her one last time. His eyes were sharp and breathe taking. She stared back. His gaze was always cold though, always. She shivered slightly. His face was blank when he entered the car. Cold. everything about him was like Winter.

She sighed in frustration banging the wall with her fist before walking out of the living room. This was becoming something much more than she could've imagined and a part of her knew...she had to help him.

--

Neji stepped out of the cab, pulling the hood of the jacket on top of his head as he walked away from the iy and through the gates of the mansion. He lightly jogged across the porch, taking off the hood as he opened the door to the house. He closed the door gently and looked around. It was way too quite. Something wasn't right.

"…Shit." He quickly ran ahead, running up the stairs as quickly and swiftly as possible. He knew he should've come home earlier; maybe do something about the situation at hand this time. He hurried across the empty hall, the sound of voices becoming louder and clearer now.

He ran to the open door across the hall in hope to stop what was going on. This was the first time he ever tried, the first time. He reached the door, busting in, his face held a scarred expression as the sound of a good smack echoed throughout the small room. Neji didn't move from his spot.

Hinata stood in front of her enraged and wasted father, her face turned the whole way around, her body not moving a single bit. She moved her head back, fumbled with her mouth before spiting a bit of blood out. The funny thing was, she didn't look scared or worried, she looked like she had gone through this before, as if she was fed up with it. She lightly rubbed her jaw as her father stumbled to his left. Neji walked hurriedly to him; there was only solution to this.

_BAM_

To knock him out. Neji quickly caught Hiashi before he could hit the floor, gently dropping him to the cold wooden ground. He looked up to Hinata, she held a saddened expression on her face. She quickly walked across the room entering the bathroom. Neji followed her in.

Hinata stared at the mirror dully, Neji standing right behind her. She opened the cabinet to fetch herself a cotton bud, "I'm sorry." Hinata stopped her actions and turned her head to the side.

"For what Neji-san?" Neji always thought that one day, Hinata would give up the friendly act and get a little mad, but it didn't look like it was happening anytime soon. Neji looked at the small bruises on Hinata's arm then back at her red cheek.

"I could've been here earlier- She closed the cabinet loud silencing him.

"I'm fine Neji." Neji's face looked hurt for a minute before he tried extending his arm to lightly pat her shoulder.

"Neji please…" He stopped, "I need some alone time…" He brought his hand back. She seemed to be struggling with her words. Her hand was lightly shaking; he just looked away before nodding and walking away. He dragged Hiashi by his foot out of the room and dropped him off outside the door before closing it.

He let out a sigh before continuing down the hall. He slammed his door open before roughly closing it shut. The slam echoed throughout the house. Neji leaned against the door, sliding down as he put his hand up to cover his face. He hated this. Everything wasn't going right, up till the extent where is was becoming scary. His left hand moved to sensitive spot on his right one. He roughly rubbed the bandaged spot, the need becoming almost unbearable. He needed to escape, to go to another world. To escape this nightmare.

He quickly got up and removed the hoodie Tenten had let him borrow unaware that Hinata had recognized it as well. He threw it on the coach as he quickly walked to the cabinet near his bed. He sat himself down as he opened it, rummaging through the content in search for his exit. He grinned to himself when he finally found it; quickly grabbed it and lifting it up to his face.

He gave the needle a good two taps, smiling cheekily at it. Perfect. Who was gonna help him? Get rid of his love to this addiction.

* * *

Yay, I'm done. Lets celebrate. Or not. Anyways in case any of you are wondering why some characters are MIA its cause...all of them have specific roles...they'll have their time in the spot light, trust me. Yes all characters. Anyways school is in 3 days for me...(the uniform sucks this year! It looks even gayer than last year) thats off topic...the point is when school arrives I might update even slower...or faster cause during the weekends I'll have my creative mood swings but yeah. Btw the chapter's name is an alright song by AFI. Imma go now.

Later sweethearts.

You've _read_ now** review.** Please and thank you.


End file.
